Secrets
by skyfire2459
Summary: Hermione found something terrible out over the summer that might ruin her life. Harry finds out and tries to help her. Dumbledore makes a bet with someone, and Voldemort makes his move...UPDATED PART 20 Finally!
1. Back to School

Disclaimer:Yeah yeah...I don't own anything...quit bragging...

Ok guys so this is my first fanfic ever! Yay!!! It starts out a tad bit boring but don't worry, it gets good...

000000000000000000000000000

"Harry! Ron!" a familiar voice called behind the two best friends. They turned around to find Hermione Granger running over to them.

"Hermione we've missed you so much!" They both went in for a hug, but she moved away at the last second. "We need to find a seat!" she exclaimed and she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

_I wonder what has gotten into her. _Thought Harry._ She seems so different, but she is still as beautiful as ever._

So the train ride was quite uneventful. Some 1st years kept opening up their compartment just to look at Harry and make sure he was real. Hermione hardly ever spoke the whole way, and she was scrunched up against the window, as if she was trying to get away from them.

When the train stopped the trio strolled into the Great Hall like they owned the place. Well at least Ron did, Harry just acted like he didn't know him. (A/N Oh by the way..... they are in there 7th year..) Ron and Harry took a seat at their table and Hermione sat across from them, looking like she didn't want to be there at all.

"Hey Harry" Ron whispered, "Maybe you will get Head Boy this year. Since you got perfect last year, and your scores were almost as good as 'Miones." "Yeah, maybe." He replied "Shh....." cut in Hermione "The sorting is starting."

Throughout the whole ceremony Harry barely paid attention. He was too busy looking at Hermione. Over the summer he finally admitted it to himself that he loved her. She was beautiful, flawless, but Harry noticed something. She had a few bruises on her body. One under her eye, and few on her arms. She kept trying to pull her sleeve down to cover the marks, but Harry could still see them. He knew something happened to her, and he was going to find out what.

Harry snapped back into reality when everybody stopped clapping, and watched as Dumbledore stood up.

"I would first off like to say welcome to all first years, and congratulations to all 7th years. You made it through the last 6 years!" he paused while 7th years hooped and hollered. "I would also like to welcome back professor Lupin. He will again be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am sure everyone is very happy. Now due to two of our graduates last year." He gave a few winks towards Ron "No one is allowed on the 3rd floor, because of a few graduation pranks." Ron turned bright red because everyone knew it was Fred and George, well except the first years. "And last but not least I would like to announce our head boy, and head girl. Miss Hermione Granger." Again he stopped for applause "And Mr. Harry Potter." The whole hall erupted in claps for the new head boy and girl, (except the Slytherin table) and Harry saw Hermione smile for the first time all day. Everyone then headed up to his or her dorms, to sleep, or whatever, classes were the next day.

Harry was studying the map to his and Hermione's new common room when Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal walked up behind them.

"Harry can we talk to you for a second?" they both asked. "Yeah. Sure. Wait here 'Mione, I don't want to get lost." And he walked over to the teachers.

"Harry something terrible happened to Miss Granger over the summer, and I do need you to keep a close eye on her. However I will not tell you what happened, that is her place, not mine." Said Dumbledore, with that same twinkle in his eye. "Is that the only reason why you gave me head boy this year?" asked Harry "Oh no" replied Dumbledore "Mr. Potter you deserve it. You got excellent grades last year, you won the Quidditch cup, and to top it all off you had to deal with another Voldemort threat. I daresay you deserve it." "Thanks Professor." Said Harry and he walked back over to Hermione.

"So" said Professor McGonagal to Dumbledore "I bet you 30 galleons those two will be an item in at least a month."

"Oh but you are to harsh Professor." Said Dumbledore "I bet they will do it in 3 weeks, and lets make it 37 galleons." "Why 37?" " Oh no reason, that's just my favorite number."

"Lemon drops" Hermione whispered and a door appeared in the wall in front of them. Harry walked inside and gasped at the magnificent looking room. "Oh Harry" said Hermione "It's beautiful."

The two friends walked around the room observing everything. There were two separate doors leading to their rooms, and only one bathroom.

"Well Harry if you don't mind I am going to take a shower first, seeing as how there is only one bathroom." Said Hermione and she went into her room to get her stuff.

Harry left and went down to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Ron. He told him how he thinks Hermione is acting really strange and also about the bruises on her arms. After a while of talking they decided to play a game of chess, before Harry decided to leave.

"Lemon Drops' Harry whispered, and he walked into his new common room. Hermione lay sleeping on the couch with a book on her lap, and a tear stricken face. Harry ran over to her and started to gently shake her awake. "Hermione wake up"

Her eyes bolted open, and she let out a loud "NO" before she jumped up, and ran across the room. "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked as he started to walk towards her. "Don't come near me!" she yelled "Not another step!"

Harry immediately stopped and obeyed Hermione's every word. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he didn't want to make it worse.

"Hermione I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly "It's me Harry. Your friend remember? The one who will never let anything happen to you?"

"No!" She sobbed "Your just like them!! You're all the same!! You all want the same thing!"

"Hermione. Who's them?" Harry pleaded, "Who are you talking about?"

Hermione didn't answer, but she fell to the floor, putting her head in her knees and sobbing even more. Harry took this time to walk over to Hermione and get down on his knees in front of her. "Listen to me Hermione." He said forcefully putting his hands on her shoulders. She flinched and tried to move away, but Harry kept a firm grip.

"Hermione look into me eyes." He said trying not to scare her. She obeyed, and picked up her head, staring strait into his eyes. "Do I look like I am going to hurt you?"

They stayed that way for a few minuets. Hermione staring into dark emerald green eyes, and Harry staring into her chocolate brown ones.

"No." Hermione said softly and she flung her arms around Harry's neck. Continuing to sob.

"Harry I'm so afraid." She chocked out. "Afraid of what?" He asked.

"Of getting hurt again..."

00000000000000000000000000000000

So what did ya guys think?? It was only my first one so please don't get mad if something isn't rite...lol...please review!!!


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Disclaimer—Ya you guys noe that I don't own anything....well I own the plot....sorta.....but that's about it.....

Well I hope you guys are likin this story, it kind of came to me one night. I was reading Harry Potter before I went to bed and it was kinda a dream. Lol..

punkrocker14-Thank you for being the only one who reviewed......maybe u could get me some more ppl to read my story......its gonna get really good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione what are you talking about? Get hurt again from what?" Harry asked.

"From my father." She whispered into his ear. "Why what did he do to you?" Harry demanded, but Hermione was silent. "Hermione tell me."

"I-I can't." She stuttered, and she jumped up and ran into her bedroom.

The Next Morning

Harry had barely gotten any sleep last night. He was to busy thinking about what happened with Hermione. So when he went downstairs in the morning he saw Hermione's door open, and figured she already left to the Great Hall.

Harry quickly got dressed and made his way down to eat breakfast. "Hey Harry!" called Ron "What has gotten into Hermione? I accidentally bumped into her while I was getting a piece of toast and she totally freaked and ran into the library. I didn't even try to go after her."

"Ron there's something I need to tell you." Said Harry, and he led Ron to the far end of the table, so they wouldn't be herd.

Harry told Ron about everything that happened the night before. Ron was listening contently the whole time, not saying a word till Harry was done.

"Harry we need to do something." Said Ron "We need to figure out what Hermione's dad did to her." "I know Ron," said Harry "But how? She is acting like she is afraid of us. Well I don't think she is afraid of me anymore. I think I made an impact last night." "Lets not try to jump in to anything just yet," said Ron "Lets wait a few days, and take it really slow."

"Yeah" said Harry "Well we have defense against the dark arts with her first today, so how about you act like nothing is wrong. I obviously cant because of what happened last night." "Yeah." Agreed Ron "Lets go."

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the same table. Hermione on the end, with Harry in the middle.

"OK class," started Professor Lupin "I know this is your first day, but we are going to go strait into things. I will pair you up into partners, and one person will put an invisible spell on themselves. The other person will try and find them, and the partners with the fastest time will have no homework. So here are your partners."

"Dean and Parvati."

"Ron and Lavender."

"Harry and Hermione."

"Semus and Neville."

And so after a few minuets Lupin had sorted out the class, and everyone was waiting outside the door. "Ok, so Dean and Parvati you can go first. Who is going to go invisible?" he asked

"Me." Said Parvati "Ok," said Lupin "So you will point your wand to your head and say 'Invisero', then when you want to come back you point your wand at your head and mutter 'Incendio'. Got it?" she shook her head yes. "Ok so go into the classroom and pick a spot, when you are invisible holler, and I will let Dean in and start the clock."

Parvati entered the classroom, and after a few minuets we herd her holler, so Lupin let Dean in.

Everyone was waiting silently outside when all of a sudden we herd a shrill cry, and Parvati came out of the room, Dean behind her with a big read mark on her face.

"My dear what happened?" asked Lupin. "He felt me up!" cried Parvati.

"No I didn't!" said Dean "I tripped over something and then I fell into you, how was I supposed to know it was you? You were invisible."

"Where were you hiding?" asked Lupin "W-well in the middle of the room." Said Parvati. "I thought Dean would go around the edges, so I decided to go smack dab in the middle."

Lupin didn't even answer he just told Ron and Lavender to go in.

Lavender made herself go invisible, and Ron went in to go find her. Again everyone was quiet so they could here, but nothing happened. Ron came out 10 min. later claiming he couldn't find her, so she made herself visible, and smacked Ron upside the head. I guess she really didn't want homework.

"Ok Potter, Granger, how about you two show the class how it is done." Said Lupin.

Hermione entered the classroom, and made herself invisible, and Harry went in to go find her.

Harry first paced around the room just to see what would happen, and when he passed a row of desks he could smell her.

_Man I love that strawberry smell. _Harry thought. _But I can't tell her I found her because of the way she smells. Hmmm.... _

Harry walked over to the door and turned of the lights. He then took out his wand, and muttered 'lumos'. He paced around the room till he got back to the desks and said "Hermione I found you, I can see your shadow."

Hermione made herself visible, but didn't say anything to Harry. They both walked out of the classroom, and Harry told Lupin how he found her.

After the whole class had gone, Harry and Hermione had the fastest time, so they didn't have to do the homework.

During all their other classes, nothing really happened. Harry couldn't wait for care of magical creatures tomorrow, because he hadn't seen Hagrid yet.

During Lunch Harry sat alone with Ron, because Hermione was in the library, even though she had no homework, and he finally saw her just before he was about to go to bed.

Harry walked into the common room, and saw Hermione lying on the couch reading a book.

"Hey 'Mione" he said as he sat down next to her. She didn't say anything, or even look up at him. "We need to get started on the back to school ball. I was thinking we should go with a muggle theme. We haven't done that yet."

"Yeah sure." Hermione answered still not looking up at him.

"Hermione can you please look at me when I am talking to you." Harry pleaded. Hermione looked up at him, this time no fear in her eyes. "Listen Hermione I don't know what happened to you over the summer, but I want to help. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

"Harry you can't be my friend, you can't tell me anything, we need to just pretend like we never met." She said.

"Hermione you don't mean that." Harry said quietly.

"Harry listen to me. If you stay my friend your life is in danger, along with mine." She said. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "Does this have to do with Voldemort, because I will protect you Hermione."

"Harry do you really want to know what happened to me over the summer?" Hermione asked fear seeping into her eyes.

"Yes Hermione. I do" Harry said.

"Ok, then I'll tell you."

00000000000000000000000000

Authors Note—Mwahahahahaha........... Don't ya just love cliffhangers????? I know I do..... Please review!!! I love to hear what u have to say....and bare with me...the story gets better....lol


	3. Hermione's Reviel

Part 3

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah...I don't own nuttin...darn....

Shdurrani- yes I noe...but hey how else will I keep you reading lol...it's ok I'm bad at spelling to....

Flames The Gold and hidesI don't want to die.....i will post all the time.....

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry my parents aren't muggles." Hermione said.

"What??" asked Harry.

"My mom is a witch, and my dad is a........My dad is a death eater."

Harry didn't say a word, he just kept looking at Hermione waiting for her to continue.

"My dad, he...he....he started asking me questions about you. First they started out normal like 'Oh is he a good friend' or 'Are you sure he isn't your friend because you are smart'. And then they started to get weird. He started asking about Voldemort, and personal questions about you. Then he started asking about your dreams that you have, and I quit answering." Hermione stopped for a second as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"When I wouldn't answer him, he would hit me. Each time he would hit me harder and more often. I got scared and sent a letter to Dumbledore. My dad found out and he...." She stopped now because she barely talk over the crying.

"Hermione it's ok." Assured Harry. "Keep going."

"So my dad came into my room that night and he..he..tried to r-rape me. He almost succeeded when Dumbledore showed up, and took me back to Hogwarts. As we were leaving my dad yelled out the window, that he would always be were I was, and th-that I could never get away from him." She sobbed.

"Harry if I am your friend and you tell me things, ya know like Voldemort things, my dad is going to stop at nothing to find out. That puts both of our lives in danger." She said.

"Hermione you know I will never let anything happen to you. And I think Voldemort is a bigger issue than one of his death eaters, I can handle him." Harry said.

"Harry you don't know him like I do." She said. "He can get inside my head and read my mind, I don't know how, but he has done it before. It scares me, and I don't want to be the cause of something bad."

"Is Dumbledore letting you go back to the house over the summer?" asked Harry.

"No. Mrs. Weasley kindly invited me to stay with her over. I think I will be fine if I just get over flinching when someone touches me." She laughed. "Hermione it's not funny." Stated Harry.

"Sorry" said Hermione. "Harry can you tell Ron for me. I know I should, but I had a hard enough time telling you, and I think he should know. Just make sure no one else finds out."

"Ok." Said Harry. "I was going to go see him before I went to bed anyway, so I'll do it now." Harry started to walk towards the door when Hermione said his name.

"Harry?" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "Thank you for always being there."

She walked over to him and embraced him in a warm hug that lasted about a minuet before Harry left to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Common Room

A/N: Ok so I'm a tad bit lazy today. So Ron and Harry are sitting by the fire. Everyone else is asleep, and Harry just told Ron everything Hermione just told him. Get it? Got it? Good...

"Bloody Hell..." Replied Ron "What are we going to do?" Harry could swear he had a few unshed tears in his eyes.

"I don't know." Replied Harry. "She is so afraid rite now. She doesn't want us to tell her anything because she is afraid her dad will do something to me and have it be her fault. The only thing I can talk to her about is our house duties."

"Well maybe we should just lay low for a while, and hope your scar doesn't hurt. I don't want to loose Hermione as a friend. I don't think I could live without her." Said Ron.

The boys were silent for a few minuets, going over thoughts in their heads.

"Well" said Ron breaking the silence. "There is a Hogsmeed trip next weekend, and I asked Lavender."

"What did she say?" asked Harry as he scooted to the edge of his chair.

"She said yes. Of course." Ron added with a laugh.

"I never new you liked her Ron, when did this happen?"

"Well once I got over the fact that Hermione would always have the hotts for you, I decided to go after Lavender." He said.

"W-what did you say about Hermione?" stuttered Harry.

"Come on mate you know I liked her since like first year, but it would never work, she is like a younger sister I never had, and I know you like her, don't deny it."

"What about Ginny? She's your younger sister." Harry said.

"Oh yeah." Said Ron "but she doesn't count. She's just...... annoying."

"How did you know I liked Hermione." Questioned Harry.

"Harry, come on mate I'm not blind. All you do is stare at her, and I bet you the only time you don't think about her is when your playing Quidditch." Said Ron as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That's not true!" Harry defended himself.

"Ok, lets do a test. What's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say......shampoo." Asked Ron

"Strawberry......It's the kind Hermi.....Just kidding!!" Harry caught him self.

"I rest my case." Declared Ron, and he slouched down in the chair, folding his muscular arms over his chest.

00000000000000000000000000000

A/N- ok so I know it's boring so far...but it will be good...I promise


	4. Part 4

Part 4 

Disclaimer- Yeah I don't own anything. If I did I wouldn't be standing here now would I???? No I would be off snogging in a broom closet with Harry or Ron. Lol...j/j.

A/N- ok so I just wanted to say that I really like Ron. As you can guess this is an HHr fick, but Ron seems like if I were Hermione he would be my brother. So in this story Ron is like the funny overprotective brother of Hermione.

Shdurrani- yes....Ron seems like the stupid guy that all of a sudden becomes smart with answere's about relationships....lol

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Common Room

Harry whispered the password, and walked into the common room to find Hermione sleeping on the couch.

_She looks so peaceful. _Harry thought. _She problebly waited up for me but I took to long. Maybe I'll just go to bed and let her be._

Harry walked into his private dorm, and fell asleep.

00000000000000000

The next morning Harry walked down into the common room to find Hermione waiting for him.

"Sorry it took me so long last night. Ya know I was talking with Ron and all." Said Harry.

"Oh it's ok," said Hermione "and I talked to Ron this morning. I think we should just go on with our life pretending like none of this ever happened. Today is the start of my new life."

"Hermione you know we can't do that." Harry said softly.

"I can sure as Hell try.".............. "So Mr. Harry Potter. Would you kindly escort me to my first breakfast of my new life?" Hermione said as she extended her arm.

"But of course." Harry replied and he generously took it.

Hermione and Harry entered the Great Hall arm-in-arm talking and laughing.

"Oh look, it's mudblood and scar head." Came Draco's sneering voice. Harry started to step in front of Hermione but she stopped him.

"Can't you come up with any more nicknames." She said coldly. "I'm getting tired of the old ones quite frankly."

"Hmmm..." he said. "I think I'll stick with scar head, but seeing as how I was wrong about you being a mudblood, I might have to think up a new one for you."

Draco walked over to her and touched her cheek, she jumped back, and Harry caught her. "What? Are you afraid I have germs Granger?" he asked.

"I know all about you." He whispered, and walked off over towards the Slytherin table.

"Hermione why didn't you let me beat the shit out of him?" asked Harry.

"Because...Oh I don't know."

Hermione and Harry found Ron over at the table and started talking, and laughing, not knowing they had an audience.

"Ahh Professor McGonagal, it has been only 3 days and young Mr. Potter already knows Mrs. Granger's secret. I think I will be getting my money soon." Dumbledore said a little to cocky.

"Oh don't you get your hopes up just yet," McGonagal said waving a finger in Dumbledore's face "They are not an item."

"Yes well, as we speak they are planning a back to school ball, and I believe he will ask her."

"WHAT!" McGonagal exclaimed. "Since when has there been a ball going on and why hasn't anyone told me!"

"Oh I'm so sorry." Said Dumbledore. "Did I forget to tell you about the ball?? Silly me."

Dumbledore turned back to his food ignoring McGonagal's every word after that.

000000000000000000000000000000

On the Way to Care of Magical Creatures

"You guys I'm so excited to see Hagrid!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah I know." Agreed Harry "I'm just afraid to see what he has in store for us this year." At this Ron started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny!" yelled Harry.

"R-Remember L-last year when those" Ron started, but stopped because he was laughing so hard. Hermione started laughing hysterically too like she just remembered. "Those spews threw up all over your face.HAHAHAHAHA!!!! That was priceless.!!!"

A/N- Just to let ya guys know, I'm not very good at writing parts were they go to class and learn spells and stuff. So if theres not a lot of class time, I'm sorry.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry greated as the trio approached class.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron. Why don't ye sit down I'm about ter start class."

They sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors, as far away from the Slytherins as possible. Hagrid came back a few minuets later with a big crate, and a bunch of little tiny ones.

"Now inside this here crate there are little animals called "Bobbles". These animals are no normal animals. They have no legs, arms, they don't eat food, and they don't have a brain. They are just small circular balls that float around." Hagrid then passed out a small box to each person. "Now what I am going to do is let these guys go and you have to catch one in your box. Does everyone understand so far?"

People nodded there heads yes, so Hagrid continued.

"Ok so yer homework is to find out what each color means. Bobbles change color depending on yer mood. There is red, purple, green, black, yellow, and blue. Those are the colors they turn. Now what you will do is keep a "diary" and write down what you were doing the time the Bobble changed. You will have 3 weeks to do this, and when you hand the paper in, don't worry, everything you write will be confidential, so please try not to lie. When you catch one you are free to go."

Hagrid lifted the lid off the box, and balls of color flew out into the air. Kids were jumping up and down every which way to try and catch a ball. Harry finally caught one, and when he did it turned yellow in his box. He tucked the box into his robe pocket, and left to go have lunch.

Great Hall

"I thought that was a very interesting class." Said Hermione. "My Bobble turned yellow the second I caught it."

"So did mine." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"So Hermione what kind of music, and decorations and stuff should we get for the ball?" asked Harry. "I live in a muggle home, but I don't exactly know everything."

"Well I was thinking that we could have leaves all over the ground, and.....Ron I saw that, give me back my sandwich." Hermione said.

"Fine!" Ron said and he threw the food back on Hermione's plate.

_Bloody woman. _Ron thought.

Harry laughed out loud all of a sudden and Hermione glared at Ron.

"I heard that." She exclaimed.

"B-but how d-did you hear that?" he asked astonished "I said it in my head."

"Ron you know that's impossible, I didn't read your mind, you said it out loud." She said.

_Oh great. _Harry thought. _Here comes another fight._

"Oh and you hush up too Harry." Said Hermione.

"But I didn't say that out loud!" he said.

"Hmmm..." Hermione said thinking. "Harry look at me, and say something in your head, and Ron see if you can hear it too."

Harry looked at Hermione and stared rite into her eyes.

_You have beautiful eyes Hermione. _He thought.

_You do too. _She thought back.

_Hey what about me!? _Ron's thoughts came.

_Yes Ron, you too. You both have beautiful eyes. _She said.

"Bloody Hell." Ron finally said aloud. "This is cool, but should we go to Dumbledore?"

"No." Harry said quickly. "I don't want word to get out. We should keep this a secret, it could be used to our advantage. So don't tell anyone."

"Ok." They all agreed at the same time.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N- Hey there guys! Sorry it took me a few more days but I had dance practice, and stuff! Please review! It makes me feel special!! Oh and I don't think I will be talking about the ball. You will see what it turns out to be when the time comes. But please give me ideas for songs to play!


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer. Yeah I don't own anything. How many times do I have to tell you? 

Joxer The Mighty- WOW!! U ARE LIKE SOOOOOO MY FAVORITEST PERSON EVER!!! LOL....I LOVE YOU!!!! I am posting everyday I get a chance....

Pyro9- fire is awesome....lol

0000000000000000000000000000000

Potions on Friday 

'_Pssst.... Hermione what's the answer to number 6?' _Ron thought.

'Ron your in my mind, you don't have to psst me, and no I'm not giving you the answer! Besides number 6 is asking you for your opinion.'

'_So Ron were are you taking Lavender on our trip to Hogsmeed?' _Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

'Ron! You asked Lavender out and you didn't tell me! Oh!!! I have to help you get ready.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ron now had a scared look on his face.

'Ya know, what clothes to wear, how to do your hair, that kind of stuff.'

"Miss Granger!" Snape yelled.

"Y-yes professor?" Hermione shakily asked.

"I was asking you a question. Obviously you weren't paying attention so 10 points from Gryffindor."

'Nice going Hermione.' Ron thought.

'Hey! You started it.' Hermione thought back.

'Will you two stop bickering!' Harry joined in.

'Geez. Sorry.'

'So Harry are you asking Cho to the ball, or Hogsmeed?'

'NO I was thinking about asking someone else.'

'OOOOH Who!!' Hermione thought, getting a little sad but covering it up as best she could.

'You'll find out soon enough.' He thought. 'Soon enough.'

Snape left everyone go at the end of class, and the trio went to the Gryffindor common room. Kids were all huddles together trying to read something on the notice bored.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron quickly ran over to Harry after reading the board. "Harry you haven't organized Quidditch tryouts yet!"

"Crap!" Harry yelled. "I forgot all about it!"

"But Harry we need to set up for the dance!" Hermione nagged. "It's tomorrow! You can set up for Quidditch tryouts on Sunday, after the dance."

"bu..."

"No buts Harry. We should go now. Ron you help to."

'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'

"Ron I herd that!" she snapped back as she stepped into the Great Hall.

"Now Dumbledore said that once we are done setting up he would put a charm on it so that none of the decorations are seen till tomorrow evening. So the boxes are on the table, lets start."

After a few hours, and Ron almost falling off a ladder, the decorations were done, and the spell had been cast. The 3 walked down the hall saying goodbye to Ron as he reached his common room, and the other 2 walking into theirs.

'Uggg..... I am beat." Hermione said, slumping into the couch. "And I still have homework."

"Hermione d-do you......" Harry paused trying to think of the rite words to say.

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me? I mean it would be perfectly ok if you don't it wouldn't ruin our friendship or anything..."

"Harry stop. Your rambling." Hermione said. "Yes. I would love to go to the ball with you."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you Hermione, that's terrific!" he said and embraced her in a warm hug. "I think I will go to bed. See you tomorrow Hermione."

"Night Harry."

Harry turned around and walked to his room, smiling the hole way.

000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry this one is sooooo short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Well I need reviews!! Come on!! Out with them!!! Oh and by the way...OUR DANCE TEAM IS GOING TO STATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!! You all should be proud of my hard work I put in with the other members of the dance team....we worked hard to get here.......GO US!!! LOL


	6. The Ball

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own anything .....bla....bla...bla.....

Joxer The Mighty-Don't worry they are going to kiss soon.....JUST KISS.....GET UR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER..lol

xThe-Ravenx-lol....U GUYS ROCK!! UR LIKE THE ONLY ONES WHO RATE!!!! I LUB U GUYS....

000000000000000000000

Saturday Morning Breakfast

"Hey Ron." Harry said "Ron!!"

Ron jumped at Harry's yell, sadly stopping his and Lavenders snog fest.

"Hey can't you see were busy here!" complained Lavender.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, ignoring everything coming out of Lavenders mouth.

"Oh she went to the library." Ron said. "But she seems really different today. Happy. Like she is floating on a cloud."

"Yeah, about that. I asked her to the ball, and she said yes."

Lavender squealed, and Harry saw a few people hand of money to other people.

"Were people betting on us going together?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, and I must say that Lavender owes me 3 galleons." Said Ron proudly.

"Lavender!" Gasped Harry. "I am hurt." He put to hands up to his heart. "You didn't believe in me or 'Mione?"

"Well.....Ugg.... Ron lets go. I know a really good broom closet." Ron obediently followed her, his face erupting in grins.

Harry finished his breakfast and headed up to the library to try and find Hermione. Just as he was heading in, she was running out.

"Hermione were are you going?" asked Harry.

"Harry help me!" Hermione pleaded as she hid behind Harry.

"'Mione what's going on?"

"Oh Hermione!!" Pavarti and Lavenders voices squealed down the hall.

"Them." Hermione whispered. "Their trying to give me a makeover for the dance."

"You don't need a makeover."

"Hermione you can't hide behind Harry forever." The two girls grabbed Hermione and started dragging her towards the common room.

"I'll see you at 6:00!!" Harry yelled after them.

Around 5:00 something.

"OMG Ron. I faced Voldemort 6 times, and I am more nervous anout this." Harry said.

"Don't worry mate." Ron said "It's just Hermione."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say."

"Well bye mate, I've gotta go see Lavender."

"Ron your leaving me?"

"Uh yeah, see ya."

Harry looked at himself one more time in the mirror. He was wearing his new dark red dress robes, that made him look very handsome.

Harry walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room, just to see Parvarti leaving.

"Hey Harry, Hermione should be out soon. You are going to die when you see her."

Harry sat in the common room alone, waiting. A few minuets later the girls common room door opened and Hermione started her decent.

Harry's mouth dropped to the floor. Hermione was wearing a an emerald green strapless dress that fell all the way to the floor. She had on a green chocker, and matching dangling earrings. Her hair was sleek with a little bit of curl to it, that fell just a little past her shoulders.

"Wow." Was all that made it out of his mouth.

"Harry you look really nice."

"Y-yeah, s-so d-do you."

Harry walked over to Hermione and casually put an arm around her shoulder, escorting her to the dance.

There were several muggle items decorated all over the Great Hall. Streamers, lights, balloons, and tons of muggle food. Their was a DJ booth set up with many electronics.

People were oohing and aaahing at the site of these muggle items they have never seen, when muggle music blasted through the speakers.

_Guess who's back, back again_

_  
Shady's back, tell a friend_

_  
Now everyone report to the dance floor_

_  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor_

_  
Now everyone report to the dance floor_

_  
Alright stop, pajama time_

"Ooh Harry I love this song!" Hermione squealed and pulled Harry onto the crowded dance floor.

_Come here little kiddies on my lap_

_  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap_

_  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case_

_  
Of child investigates and accusates_

_  
Ah ah ah ah ah, no worries_

_  
Papa's got a brand new bag of toys_

_  
What else could I possibly do to make noise?_

_  
I've done touched on everything but little boys_

_  
That's not a stab at Michael_

_That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho_

_  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes_

_  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes_

_  
Good god, dip, do a little slide_

_  
Bend down, touch your toes, and just glide_

_  
To the center of the floor_

_  
Like TP for my bung hole_

_  
And it's cool if you let one go_

_  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?_

_  
Give a little "poot poot," it's ok_

_  
Oops my CD just skipped_

_  
And everyone just heard you let one rip_

Hermione danced sadistically around Harry's body, making a few other guys stare jealously.

_Now I'm gonna make you dance_

_  
It's your chance_

_  
Yeah boy, shake that ass_

_  
Whoops I mean girl, girl girl girl_

_  
Girl you know you're my world_

_  
Alright now lose it (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Just lose it (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Go crazy (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Oh baby (ah ah) oh baby (ah ah)_

It's Friday and it's my day

_  
Ysed to party all the way to Sunday_

_  
Maybe 'til Monday_

_  
I don't know what day_

_  
Everyday's just a holiday_

_  
Cruisin' on the freeway, feelin' kind of breezy_

_  
Let the top down and my hair blow_

_  
I don't know where I'm goin'_

_  
All I know is when I ger there someone's gonna (touch my body)_

_  
Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk_

_  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work_

_  
Would you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair_

_  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out (yeah)_

_  
What's ya name girl, what's ya sign?_

_  
(Man you must be up out yo mind)_

_  
Dre (ah ah) beer goggles, blind_

_  
I'm just tryin' to unwind (now I'm)_

Now I'm gonna make you dance

_  
It's your chance_

_  
Yeah boy, shake that ass_

_  
Whoops I mean girl, girl girl girl_

_  
Girl you know you're my world_

_  
Alright now lose it (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Just lose it (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Go crazy (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Oh baby (ah ah) oh baby (ah ah)_

It's Tuesday and I'm locked up

_  
I'm in jail and I don't know what happened_

_  
They say I was runnin' butt naked_

_  
Down the street screamin' (ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember_

_All I know is this much, I'm not guilty_

_  
They said "Save it, boy we got you on tape_

_  
Screamin' at an old lady" (touch my body)_

_  
Now this is the part where the rap breaks down_

_  
It's real intense, no one makes a sound_

_  
Everything looks like it's "8 Mile" now_

_  
The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves_

_  
Now snap back to reality, look it's B. Rabbit_

_  
Oh you signed me up to battle? I'm a grown man_

_  
Tubba tubba tubba tubba tubba tubba tuba_

_  
I don't have any lines to go right here so tuba_

_  
Tellytubby fellas (what) fellas (what)_

_  
Grab your left, make your right one jealous (what)_

_  
Black girls, white girls, skinny girls, fat girls_

_  
Tall girls, small girls, I'm callin' all girls_

_  
Everyone report to the dance floor_

_  
It's your chance for a little romance or butt squeezin'_

_  
It's the season, just go (ah ah ah ah)_

_  
It's so appeasin'_

Now I'm gonna make you dance

_  
It's your chance_

_  
Yeah boy, shake that ass_

_  
Whoops I mean girl, girl girl girl_

_  
Girl you know you're my world_

_  
Alright now lose it (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Just lose it (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Go crazy (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_  
Oh baby (ah ah) oh baby (ah ah)_

"Hermione were did you learn to dance like that?" asked a very out of breath Harry after the music had ended.

"Well when I found out about my parents I tried to stay away from them as much as possible, so I took a muggle hip hop dance class."

_Cause it's all in my head_

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
And I cant keep picturing you with him_

_  
And it hurts so bad_

_  
Cause it's all in my head_

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
I replay it over and over again_

_  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no_

"Do you want to dance" Harry extended his hand to Hermione, and she gladly took it.

Harry put his hands around Hermione's waist and Hermione put her arms around his neck. They started out dancing far apart, but half way through the song Hermione was nuzzling her head into Harry's chest. Their body's swaying in tune of the rhythm.

_I can't wait to see you_

_  
Wanna see if you still got that look in your eye_

_  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes_

_  
And it's a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad about the same things (over and over again)_

_about the same things (over and over again)_

Oohhh but I think she's leaving

_  
Oohhh man she's leaving _

_  
I don't know what else to do _

_  
Can't go on not loving you_

Cause it's all in my head

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_  
And it hurts so bad_

_  
Cause it's all in my head_

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
I replay it over and over again_

_  
(yea) And I can't take it, (yea) I can't shake it no_

I remember the day you left

_  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me_

_  
When you said that you would leave_

_  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything_

_  
But I see clearly now_

All of a sudden Harry let go of Hermione and fell to his knees, hands flying up to his piercing scar. "AHHHHH!!!!" He screamed as pain shot through his head.

"Harry!!" Hermione yelled as she fell to the floor with him.

'_Ron' _She thought '_can you hear me?'_

No answer. "RON!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed really loudly. A second later Ron and Dumbledore pushed through the crowd now forming around the two and knelt down beside them.

"Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Granger. Take Mr. Potter up to the common room and wait for him to wake up, we can't stop the dance or else everyone will think something is really wrong." Said Dumbledore calmly. "I will be up their shortly after."

Ron and Hermione managed to drape one of Harry's arms over each of them carrying Harry to the dorm. The music still playing as they left.

_  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head (over and over _

_again) play in my head (over and over again)_

Oohhh but I think she's leaving 

_  
Oohhh man she's leaving _

_  
I don't know what else to do _

_  
I can't go on not loving you_

_  
Cause it's all in my head_

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_  
And it hurts so bad_

_  
Cause it's all in my head_

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
I replay it over and over again_

_  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no more_

Now that I realize that I'm goin' down from all this pain you've put me through

_  
Every time I close my eyes, I like it down, oohhh, I can't go on not loving you_

Cause it's all in my head

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_  
And it hurts so bad_

_  
Cause it's all in my head_

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
I replay it over and over again_

_  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no more_

__

Cause it's all in my head

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
And I can't keep picturing you with him_

_  
And it hurts so bad_

_  
Cause it's all in my head_

_  
I think about it over and over again_

_  
I replay it over and over again_

_  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no_

Over and over again

_  
Over and over again_

_  
Cause it's all in my head_

000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hehehe don't ya just love cliffies??? I do.....so for anyone who didn't like the 2 songs I played I'm sorry. The first song was just loose it by eminem and the 2nd one was over and over again by nelly and tim magraw....i love that song....REVIEW!!


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer- Yeah yeah yeah… I still don't own anything….well except that new pair of shoes I bought at the mall yesterday…lol

Joxer The Mighty-lol…I luv u sooo much!! Ur like the only one who reviews everytime!!! Yay!!!

xThe-Ravenx- Thnx!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

'You know what I'm coming for' 

Those mysterious words whispered through Harry's ear. There was a loud crash of thunder, and Harry's eyes darted open, revealing Hermione's tear stricken face.

"Harry." She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's ok Hermione." Harry said. "I'm ok."

Hermione held on for a long time until Ron finally cut in.

"Harry what exactly happened?"

"Well I was dancing and I got a really sharp pain in my scar. It was like magnified a thousand times. Then before I woke up I herd Voldemort's voice say _'You know what I'm coming for'._ I'm sure it was him."

There was another clash of thunder and Ron shrieked, jumping practically into Hermione's arms.

"Ron are you afraid of thunder?" Asked Hermione trying not to laugh.

"M-maybe."

"Hermione I think I know what Voldemort meant." Said Harry, ignoring Ron's problem.

"What?"

"I think he is after you. He has tried many things to get to me, and you and Ron are the only things I need in my life, without you I would be nothing." Harry said.

Harry sat up and walked over to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her shivering body.

"I am not going to keep my eye off of you." Harry pulled away from Hermione and cupped her cheeks in his hands. There was a brief pause, as if asking permission, before Harry bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss didn't last very long, because Dumbledore walked into the room.

"I am very sorry to intrude." He said. "Mr. Potter did you see anything. Do we need to start your Occlumency lessons again?"

"No sir." Replied Harry. "I herd something, I didn't see anything, and no I deffinatly do not need to start Occlumency."

"OK. Well it seems like everything is ok here. I will be going back to the dance." Said Dumbledore.

"I'm coming with you." Said Ron. "I just kinda left lavender."

Ron and Dumbledore left the Common Room together, Ron jumping every time thunder struck.

"Do you want to go back to the dance?" Harry asked. "Sorry I kinda ruined it for you."

"Oh Harry don't be silly. You didn't ruin it for me. I was having the best time of my life until you fell." She said.

Hermione grabbed his hand, and led him over to the house, sitting next to him. She leaned her head into his chest and whispered. "I don't want to be anywhere but here." Harry wrapped his arms around her, and they both fell asleep. Thunder still crackling outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she looked down blushing. Her and Harry were lying down on the couch side-by-side with his arms around her waist, and she was still in her dress.

"Harry….Harry." She whispered trying to wake him up gently.

Harry opened his eyes, and smiled at Hermione.

"Harry no one woke us up. We are still in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lets go."

Harry and Hermione walked through the castle hand-in-hand to their own Common Room.

"I'll meet you down in the Great Hall." Said Hermione before disappearing into the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Great Hall

"Ron why didn't you wake us up when we got back from the dance!" hissed Hermione. "Everyone problebly saw us."

"I just couldn't Hermione. You two just looked so peaceful."

Harry put a protective arm around her shoulder the whole time they ate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Staff Table

"Professor McGonagal I do believe you owe me 37 galleons." Said a proud Dumbledore.

'Yes, but if they aren't a couple any more by the end of the month, I get my money back."

"Yes Professor. Yes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione do you want to come to the Quidditch field with me and Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, it will give me time to do some homework." She answered.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione sat in the stands doing homework, while Ron and Harry made up plays for the tryouts.

Periodically Hermione would look up at Harry, and Ron, smiling, realizing what good friends, and boyfriend, she has.

As soon as they were finished they all went inside to get ready for the trip to Hogsmeed. Hermione met Harry at the carrige wearing a short denim skirt, and a black top. Harry was wearing baggy jeans, (not to baggy) and a black muscle t-shirt. (A/N melts )

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione as she got into the carrige.

"He's off with Lavender somewhere."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sooo…."

Obviously neither one of them knew what to say, so Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry. Clearly she caught him by surprise because he didn't kiss back at first.

'_Don't leave Harry, you know what will happen.'_

"Ahh." Harry cried breaking away from the kiss, and clutching his scar. "Voldemort is playing with my mind. He is definitely getting stronger."

"Harry you are stronger than him. You have to fight it." Hermione pleaded.

"Don't worry Hermione. When the final battle happens I will be the last one standing. I promise you that." Harry assured her.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day together, barely seeing Ron. He was too busy snogging with Lavender. They snogged a little themselves in front of the shrieking shack, but no were else. They were to busy enjoying each other's company.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: so what do you think?? Well you need to review……if I don't get at least 5 reveiws I am not posting another one…..hrmph…..lol


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: read my lips… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING… GOT IT??? Then why do I keep having to tell you!!??

xThe-Ravenx – ahh….u ppl better review or else her dog is going to eat u with a spork!!! Ahahahahahaha!!!! Run….

ms dumplings-lol..ya we did good…we got 2ND PLACE BABY!!!! LOL

Jox the Boxer- oh it's ok…and yes…u are the biggest fan…lol

Monday Morning Breakfast

Harry and Hermione made their way down into the Great Hall hand-in-hand, and sitting in front of a non-to happy looking Ron.

"Hey Ron what's the matter?" Hermione asked getting concerned.

"Read this!" Ron said dangling the Daily Profhit in front of Hermione's face.

**Is the 'Boy Who Lived' in love?**

**It looks like our own Harry Potter has finally found love. _Writes Ritta Skeeter, _but is he really? Who everyone thought was Muggle-born, Hermione Granger has been the lucky girl to be chosen by him, or did she choose him? 'The girl is pathetic.' Commented a classmate of Hermione. 'She was practically groveling at his feet, and I'm surprised Potter said yes. I mean with Grangers dad becoming a death eater in all.'**

Hermione threw down the paper, not wanting to read more, and ran over to the Slytherin table.

"How dare you pry into my personal life Malfoy!" Hermione screamed.

"I must say I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh cut the crap. You know damn good and well what I am talking about."

By now the whole Great Hall was staring.

"I knew you were a selfish jerk, but I didn't think you were so mean as to tell about my family."

Malfoy stood up, but Hermione punched him in the jaw, making him fall strait back down.

"It's not nice to meddle with people's lives." Hermione whispered into his ear. She stalked off to her Common Room, being stopped by Professor Snape on the way and receiving detention.

"Hermione that was wicked awesome!" Ron said, as he walked into the room followed by Harry and lavender.

"Hey it's not like I haven't done it before." She answered back.

"Well we better get off to class."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione can I ask you something?" said Harry on the way to lunch.

"Shoot."

"Does your Bobble sometimes glow purple, and sometimes red when you are around me?"

"Actually yes it does."

'Well I think purple means nervous, and red means in love."

"Well I think green means anger, because I had mine with me when I punched Malfoy, and it was very green."

"Well I hope mine doesn't turn green at Quidditch tryouts. I don't like getting angry."

"Oh don't worry you'll be fine." Hermione assured. "It's me you have to worry about. I have detention with Snape after dinner."

"Oh I'm sorry hun."

"You just called me hun."

"Yeah well I wanted to see how it sounded." Said Harry. "I don't like it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quidditch Tryouts

"Ok well welcome to your Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. I am your captain Harry Potter."

So for about 3 hours kids tried out for all different spots. Dean tried out, and was a surprisingly good beater. Semus tried out to, but he wasn't very good. Maybe he should just stick to the game commentary.

"Those were good tryouts guys. Go shower and head to dinner. The list will be posted in the Common Room tomorrow when you wake up." Harry said as everyone headed for the showers.

'Harry…Harry' The words tickled in the back of his mind on the way to dinner. 'It's coming Harry, are you ready for it?' 

"Stop!" Harry yelled, clutching his scar. As if on cue the pain subsided, and Harry entered the Great Hall, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Harry something's wrong. What is it?" Hermione stated rather than asked.

"I-I don't know. Something is going to happen though. I can feel it. (A/N in my bones…lol….sry inside joke.)

'_I'm back.'_

"Ah." Harry clutched his scar before falling to the ground. The whole Great Hall going silent and staring at him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, jumping out of her seat, and putting her hands on his chest.

Harry's eyes bolted open and Hermione gasped, jumping back. His eyes were no longer emerald green, but flaming red.

"Y-your not Harry." She whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:Mwahahahahahahahaha….. I am soooooo evil…I wrote a bunch more, but I decided to be mean, and make it a cliffy. A really bad cliffy to…..lol…don't hate me!! REVIEW!!


	9. Voldemort

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! GHEEZ…… If you cry easily..u might want to get the tissues!! Lol….j/j

I know!! Joxer…..and Raven…..You guys are the only ones who ever review… how do u think that makes me feel??? **tears ** oh look….now everyone else (that doesn't review) made me cry…

Ok…well don't get mad at me if this part sounds kinda soap operah ish….it sounded good in my head while I wrote it…

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good eye Hermione." The words floated out of Harry's mouth, but they weren't his.

Dumbledore stood up and pointed his wand strait at Harry.

"What are you going to do Albus? Kill Potter?"

"You wouldn't be so stupid as to attack the entire school with a room full of teachers now would you Voldemort?"

There was one big loud gasp from the Great Hall, and a few silent whispers.

"Oh but I have nothing to loose. Now Potter on the other hand does." Voldemort lifted Harry's wand and scanned it around the room.

'_You can't do this!! Give me back my body!'_

Harry's body fell to his knees, but immediately got back up again.

"Well I didn't think Potter would actually have the strength to fight back. Well let me remind him who's in charge."

Voldemort lifted Harry's wand again, but this time pointed it strait at Hermione.

'_NO!'_

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron yelled, and Harry's wand soared across the Great Hall. Ron ran over and grabbed Hermione, dragging her behind Dumbledore.

Harry could feel the darkness pouring into his body. His will to live was slipping away.

"Harry you have to fight it! You promised me he wouldn't win! You promised!" Hermione screamed.

"I can't hold on Hermione." Harry's own words floated through his lips.

Hermione started to walk towards Harry, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"He'll kill you!"

"Let her go Ronald." Dumbledore said. "Let her go."

Hermione slowly walked over to Harry, step by step.

"Harry there's one thing that makes a huge difference between you and Voldemort, and that's love Harry. I love you." Hermione said, finally letting the tears escape.

"No!" Voldemort yelled, and he fell to his knees.

'_She loves me Voldemort, and I love her.'_

Darkness suddenly engulfed Harry, and he could feel Voldemort gaining more control.

"Help." His own words whispered through his body.

Hermione inched more forward, falling onto her knees in front of Harry, Ron standing protectively behind her. She touched his face, and he looked up. Eyes half emerald green, and half blood red.

"Harry I love you." She whispered.

Harry tried with all his might to gain control of his body.

"It's coming Dumbledore." Voldemorts booming voice echoed through the Great Hall. "Are you ready for it?"

There was a loud crash of thunder inside the Great Hall, and Harry gained control of his body. The last thing he saw was Hermione's face, before he blacked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: WELL AREN'T I NICE…NOW IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 3 REVEIWS I'M GOING TO BE MAD….U DON'T WANT TO SEE ME WHEN I'M MAD….thank you for reading! OH AND SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT. I REALLY AM. THE NEXT ONE IS A LITTLE LONGER.


	10. The dream

Disclaimer-Once again…. I don't own anything…. When is this going to process in your brain?

Yay!!! I got 5 reviews!!! U know how happy that makes me??? tears

Joxer The Mighty- Lol…. hands asprin

Ms dumplings- I won't get mad…lol…

Bubbleishness- hehe….i made that sn up…..yeah I noe….u are deprived of me and I am deprived of u!!! ahhh…. Well I should write u a note tomarrow….since u wrote me 3….lol…well can't wait for everyone to read number 10 and see what came out of your deranged mind… everyone is problebly reading this going what the heck??? Lol..the'll find out soon….oh and your coming over to my house Saturday!! Yay!!

XxXHermione-GrangerXxX-thanx!! I will…..

Rons Girl 2931- ya know it's funny you mention Dr. Phil…. I want to be on his show….ya know family problems…lol….DON'T WORRY I WONT GET MAD!! Hahaha…lol

000000000000000000000000000000000

"What if this type of thing were to happen again?" said a mans voice.

"It won't. Madame Pomphre has done so many spells, and poured so many concoctions down his throat, I will be surprised if he can talk if, when, he wakes up." Said another man.

"Will the boy be punished when he wakes up?"

"What!" interrupted a new voice. "How could he be punished for something he didn't do!! Voldemort took over his body, and Harry fought to stop him. Now I think you need to get your priorities strait Mr. Fudge, and worry about an upcoming war, not Harry."

Dumbledore, and a very shocked Cornelious Fudge stood there, mouths open at Hermione Granger.

"Dumbledore you aren't going to let a mere child talk to me like that now are you?"

Dumbledore didn't even get to answer.

"Mere child!" shrieked Hermione. "I will be an adult in a few months, and I have been through many things in my life! Were you a pawn in a real life wizard's chess game? Have you ever been petrified? Have you faced about 100 death eaters at the same time? DID YOU EVER FIGHT AT THE MYNESTRY OF MAGIC AND ALMOST DIE!!!? No I didn't think so. I am NOT a mere child."

"Mrs. Granger!" Dumbledore shouted. "That is quite enough! Cornelious I think this would be perfect time for you to leave. Thank you for stopping by."

Dumbledore and Cornelious left the Hospital Wing, and Hermione sat back down next to Harry.

"Wow Hermione. That was some speech." Harry said, deciding this would be a perfect time to announce he was awake.

"Harry!!" Hermione gasped, and she practically jumped on top of him.

"Hermione I can't breathe!" Harry gasped.

"Oh. Rite. Sorry." Hermione laughed, letting go of him.

"So what happened?" asked Harry. "How long have I been out?"

"Well after Voldemort left your body, you blacked out, and Ron carried you up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomphre had to do many spells and potions on you so that this wouldn't happen again." She said. "And you have been out for 2 ½ weeks."

"What!" Harry bolted up in bed, but immediately fell back down. "Whoa I got up to fast… 2 weeks!! I have been out for 2 weeks!!! What about Quidditch??"

"Quidditch!!" Hermione yelled. "That's all you care about? Harry I thought you were going to die! But if you must know Ron has been running practice, and there is a game next week!!!"

"Hermione I'm sorry." He said softly. "I-I didn't mean to."

"No. It's ok."

"Harry your awake!" came Madame Pomphre's voice. 'Are you feeling strange? Are you hearing things you normally don't here?"

"Umm. No." he answered.

"Ok good. Then my potions worked. Now Harry, you need to sleep, and Hermione you need to eat. Go tell Ron Harry has woken up, and eat dinner with him. You need it."

"But I can't leave Harry!" She cried.

"Hermione I'll be fine." Harry assured.

"But…"

"Mrs. Granger if you don't go eat I will be forced to shove food down your throat!"

"Fine. I will be back up here in like 3 minuets Harry!"

"No you won't!" Madame Pomphre shouted. "You are going to take your time, and I won't let you come back until morning. I will spell the door if I have to!"

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek before turning on her heals and stomping out the door. Clearly angry.

"Now Harry, if you promise to get as much sleep as possible, and take all my potions I give you, I will let you out in a few days." She said. "But you have to stay in bed!"

"Yes Madame. I will." Harry sighed.

"Good. Well I must be leaving you." She said. "Get some rest. Good night."

As Madame Pomphre exited, Dumbledore was entering.

(A/N: hahaha….i laugh…..i noe ur so confused…u'll see….)

"Hello young idiot! I have been waiting for you to awaken! It has been days since I have been able to yell at you and call you names!" Harry's eyes widened as he realized who was talking to him. "Draco?" Dumbledore smirked. "Well… actually, we're one in the same." "w-what?" "YES!!! Isn't it great?! I am both Draco Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore! Have you ever noticed that we are never in the same room together?" He looks at Harry. "Oh you haven't? Shame." With a swish of his robes he exits the room. 2 Seconds later he returns. "Oh and I thought I might tell you that 'Mione and I have been going out for the past 50 years…" at the look on Harry's face he continued. "oh! Hasn't she told you? She is not only Hermione, but she is also Professor McGonagal. Cheerio!"

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OMG!! JESSICA I LOVE YOU!!! THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE STORY……TAKE A BREATH!! LOL…MY BEST FRIEND JESSICA CAME OVER THE DAY I WAS WRITING THIS AND LET HER MIND WANDER…DOESN'T SHE HAVE QUITE AN IMMAGINATION?? LOL…WELL ON WITH THE REAL STORY…

"Harry, I am glad you are ok, but there is something I must tell you." Dumbledore started "The war has started, and everything far from good has happened. Gringotts has been attacked, and so was the Hogwarts Express. Parents are very angry that there children are not aloud to go home. Also I am afraid to say that Hermione's father is on the grounds somewhere. She doesn't know it yet, and I have no clue how he got on. Now I am going to convince Madame that you are fine, and you can go tomorrow. So your job is to watch over Miss. Granger, make sure no one tells her about her father."

"Y-yes Dumbledore." Harry said. "I will."

"Ok, well sleep well tonight, and in the morning you will be free to go." Said Dumbledore. "Sweet dreams Harry."

Dumbledore stood up, taking one last look at Harry, before walking out the door. His cloak swaying behind him.

After he left Harry fell instantly asleep once his head hit the pillow.

_Hermione and Ron were sitting down in front of the lake. Hermione was crying and Ron was awkwardly trying to calm her down. Harry wanted to reach down and touch her, but he was only a mere face in the clouds._

_A man then appeared from the woods, walking towards Hermione, his wand held up high. Ron jumped in front of her, pointing his wand at the man. They were saying things, a lot of yelling, but Harry couldn't hear. He wasn't meant to hear._

_The man moved closer, and blue sparks jolted out of his wand, hitting Ron in the stomach. He fell to the ground, and the man advanced on Hermione putting his arm around her neck, and dragging her off the grounds._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his body shaking. He jumped out of bed, ignoring his pounding headache, and bolted down to the Great Hall. He burst through the doors, and let out a breath when he saw Hermione, Lavender, and Ron talking and laughing. Slowly he walked over to Hermione, ignoring glances from other tables, and sat down putting his arm around her shoulder.

A/N: Well that's it…..i was gonna end it at the end of the dream, but I decided not to be mean……Aren't I soooo nice??? Now u are going to be a good little reader and review!! Yes u r….yes u r…..heres a cookie….


	11. Tyler

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? No… I didn't think so….

Rons Girl 2931- Thank you…lol…yes my friend has a deranged mind…..i still can't believe that came out of her head though…lol

Joxer the Mighty- lol…U actually believed me??? I wouldn't be that mean….lol

Bubbleishness- -puts hands up to face and makes hissing noise- lol…. Hey!! U are always going to be my bestest friend!! I should be to even when I'm not making cookies!! Hrph….lol…I noe…the good stuff happenes at the 2nd part of bwahahahaha…. And again no one noes what I am talking about!!…lol

000000000000000000000000000

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arm around him. "How come your out of the Hospital Wing? I thought for sure Pomphre would keep you there for the rest of your life!"

"Dumbledore came in and said I was fine, and convinced her to let me go. Man I am starved!"

"Oh here." Hermione said. "I made you up a plate. I was going to bring it up to you after dinner.

"fainx…" Harry mumbled between mouthfuls of food.

"Your just as bad as Ron." Hermione laughed.

"mey!" Harry mumbled.

"What? Sorry I couldn't understand you. Too much food."

"Ok. Is it me? Or is it pick on Harry day?" he asked.

"It's just you." Ron smirked.

"Hey what day is it?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"It's Saturday." Lavender answered.

"How much homework do I have?" He asked.

"Oh Harry you have quite a lot." Hermione answered. "We'll go outside after dinner, and I'll help you."

"Thanks Hermione, but I'm done here, so lets go now."

Harry and Hermione exited the Great Hall, his arm around her shoulder, as they got there supplies and headed outside.

For about 4 hours Hermione tried to help Harry with as much homework as possible. There was a lot yelling, followed by kissing, then yelling, and more kissing. Harry managed to get 2 Transfiguration papers done, and 1 potions essay.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron shouted, running towards the couple.

"Death eaters jus.." he paused to catch his breath "broke into the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh Ron." Gasped Hermione, "is your dad ok?"

"I'm not sure, Ginny just sent an owl to mum."

"I'm sure he's fine." Assured Harry.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Ron.

"yeah sure. Do you mind Harry?"

"No. No. Go ahead. I'll be waiting rite here."

Hermione and Ron headed over to the bench and sat down.

"Hermione the death eaters are making there way towards Hogwarts." Ron said.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Dumbledore doesn't want Harry to stress out, he has enough on his mind already. And I have some more bad news." He took a deep breath. "Your dad has escaped from Azkaban."

"No." Hermione whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Meenwhile Harry stood back watching the hole thing.

'_Why does this seem so familiar?' _Harry thought.

"Shit!" He yelled out loud. "The dream!"

Harry bolted over to were Hermione and Ron were sitting and grabbed her by the hand.

"We have to go!" he shouted.

'Why Harry? What's wrong?"

"Your too late Harry." A new voice joined in.

Hermione sucked in all her breath, jumping behind Harry for protection.

" 'Mione kins…. Why are you so afraid of me?" the man asked, "That hurts."

Ron and Harry both had their wands up, pointing at Hermione's father.

(A/N I don't know her fathers name, and if they said it in the book I'm to lazy to go find it. So lets call him Tyler. That's a hot name.)

Tyler was doing the same, and Hermione was still behind Harry.

"Hermione you are being a coward." Tyler said. "I didn't raise you like that. Come out and face me!"

Hermione stayed behind Harry, but she realized he was rite. She didn't need anyone to protect her from her own father. She had to do it on her own.

She stood up, and stepped out from behind Harry, grabbing his wand and running strait at her father. She had him shoved up against the tree, Harry's want at his throat.

"WHY SHOULD I NOT KILL YOU NOW! YOU FILTHY BASTARD!!" Hermione screamed.

"You wouldn't kill your own father." Tyler said as a matter of factly.

"Do you want to test that theory?" she asked.

"Like I am going to let a measly 17 year old _girl _beat me? I don't think so."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH??? NO YOU DON'T… BECAUSE YOU COULD CARE LE….OH…"

Hermione fell lifeless to the ground. Harry and Ron ran over, Ron shouting all sorts of jinx's and hexes at Tyler, but none of them hitting him. Meanwhile Tyler just laughed.

"What id you do to her?!?!?!" Ron shouted.

"Oh don't worry, she'll be fine. It's yourselves that you should be worried about." Tyler said.

"Omear Cres!" Tyler whispered, and darkness engulfed the boys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N-HAHAHAHAHAHA…………I'm mean aren't I?? Yes I am….now I am jealous of all those other stories that get like 30 bagillion reviews!! I want some…please help me…


	12. Finding Hermione

Disclaimer- lalalala……Fred rox my sox!!…Oh!!! Sry….I don't own anything….lol.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, as he jolted up, not knowing were he was.

"It's ok Mr. Potter. Lay down. Rest." Madame Pomphre said.

"No! Not until you tell me what happened to Hermione."

"She's gone." She said softly. "Her father took her."

"It's my fault." Harry cried. "I didn't tell her about the dream.

"Harry I'm sure she's ok. I mean Tyler didn't kill you or Mr. Weasly."

"OMG!! Ron! How is he?"

"He's still asleep. Lupin got there rite as Tyler was leaving, and saw the whole thing. Ron jumped in front of you. Most of the spell hit him."

"Ron did that?"

"Yes. Lupin tried to make it to you, but he was too far away. Ron problebly saved your life. You have so many spells inside you that you have been hit with, you might not have been able to survive another one, but I have you all cleaned out now."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes he is. Now you get some sleep."

"Yes Madame."

I guess Harry didn't realize how tired he was because he was asleep before his head the pillow.

"_Harry. Harry can you hear me?"_

"_Yes. Hermione is that you?"_

"_Yeah it's me Harry. Is Ron ok? I saw what he did for you."_

"_Yeah he's ok. But how about you! Where are you?"_

"_I don't know were I am. My dad has me locked in a room. I don't have my wand Harry. It's still at Hogwarts."_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Harry I sincerely think my dad won't kill me. He may do some bad stuff to me, but not kill me. I can hear him outside the door yelling. He really mad at V-Voldemort about something, I don't know what…..Omg!! Harry I just saw something. There is a window high up on the wall were I am. Give my wand to Hedgewig and have her find me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes Harry! Do it now!"_

"_OK Hermione. I love you."_

"_I will wait and say it back in person."_

"_I have faith in you Hermione."_

"_Thank you Harry."_

Harry woke up with a jolt and ran up to his common room, ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach. He ran into Hermione's dorm and searched through her stuff until he found her wand. Then Harry ran back into his room to find Hedgewig enjoying her dinner.

"Hedgewig this is Hermione's. I need you to find her and give it to her. This is very important. Can you do it?"

Hedgewig gave a loud hoot before snatching Hermione's wand, and flying out the window.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" A familiar voice came running down the hall.

Harry turned the corner, and ran strait into Ron.

"Harry what happened to Hermione?" He asked, a panicked look on his face.

"Her dad took her, but she talked to me while I was sleeping, and she is ok. She didn't know were she was, but there was a window in the room, so I sent her wand with Hedgewig. She should be able to find her."

"Harry it's all my fault!" he sobbed "I was rite there with my wand and I froze!"

"Ron it's not your fault. You saved my life. Madame Pomphre said that I have had so many spell in me I couldn't handle one more. She cleaned me out, but if you didn't jump in front of me, I don't know what would have happened."

"_Ron, can you hear me?" _

"_Yeah! Hermione is that you?"_

"_Yes it is. Ron you need to believe Harry. It's not your fault. Do you understand me Ronald Weasly? It's not your fault."_

"_Ok Hermione. I'm glad you're okay."_

"_I will be, as soon as my wand gets here. I will be gone."_

"_Hermione, I love you."_

"_I love you too Harry. I promise I will be with you shortly."_

And that was it. The connection broke. Harry and Ron both fell to the floor.

"Man I wonder how far away she is because that took a lot of energy to talk to her." Ron gasped.

Shortly after, Madame Pomphre came running down the hall.

(A/N: and now… part two of Bwahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa… love Jessica)

"Oh Harry!!!" she exclaimed wrapping him in a warm embrace of skin and clothes. "I told you I would be with you shortly!"

Harry struggled and tried to escape from this clingy grasp but she just clasped him closer to her bosom.

"Oh Harry, my love, my darling, how I have missed you so!" she glanced at Ron. "And Ron," at this she took Harry in one arm and Ron in the other and smushed them both to her. "how I love you both!"

At this point, both Harry and Ron where running out of breath, seeing as she was pressing them soo0o0o0ooo close to her.

Just then they heard footsteps from behind them. Madame Pomphre immediately released them from their "conversations with her friends".

"Severus my love, my darling, how I missed you so!" She ran to him and took his head in her hand and squished it into her chest.

A muffled "hello my friends" could be heard from the folds of her robes. At this, Harry felt a stab of jealousy. _"I thought I was her love, her darling…"_

(A/N: **TO BE CONTINUED!!!)**

(A/N: AHHHHH!!! The jessica's are attacking!!! On with the story!)

"Where have you boys been?" She yelled. "Go back to the hospital wing, and sleep. NOW!"

"yes, Madame." They coursed.

The duo went back to the hospital wing and lay there, Ron instantly fell asleep, but it took Harry a little while longer.

_The ground was covered in a soft white blanket, and the trio was making there way down to the Forbidden Forest. They were dodging spells, and jumping over dead bodies, moving towards there final destination. Voldemort. _

_Then the dream changed, and Harry was by himself in a strange home that felt familiar. _

"_How are you Harry?" A soft womans voice echoed through the house. _

"_Mum?" Harry asked, a slight tear forming in his eye's._

"_Yes it's me dear." Lilly said "and I have something very important to tell you."_

"_Where's dad, and Sirius." Harry asked._

"_You will see them soon Harry, but I have to say something. You need to not push anyone away. You need Hermione and Ron. Don't underestimate them."_

"_I wasn't planning on it mum." Harry argued. _

"_Harry I have to go."_

"_But…"_

"_No. Hermione needs you rite now." She said, and disappeared in a silvery smoke._

Harry and Ron both woke up to a loud scream, and ran to the window. Hermione was running out of the Forbidden Forest, her dad close behind her. Harry was so shocked that he didn't even realize Ron was already outside, and running towards them. Harry quickly followed, and when he emerged onto the grounds Hermione was on the ground, her dad on top of her. Ron lunged in mid air and smacked into her dad, wrestling him to the ground. Harry ran over and picked Hermione up, she was sobbing on his shoulders.

"Oh Harry!"

"What is going on here?" came Lupins voice "Ron why are you beating the snot out of this poor man?"

"Poor man my ass." Ron spat "This is Hermione's dad."

"Oh my. Harry take Hermione up to her room. Ron you and I will take him to Dumbledore." Lupin said, but no one moved "Now!"

Harry picked Hermione up, (bride style) and carried her all the way to their Common Room. About half way there Hermione's sobbs stopped, and her body went limp in Harry's arms. He looked down, terrified, to see that she had only fallen asleep. Harry layed her down in bed and was about to go see Dumbledore when she grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go" she whispered "Please stay here with me."

"Ok." Harry whispered back and climed under the covers with her.

"Hermione what happened while you were with your dad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, but when you do you know I will always be there."

"I know."

The two were just drifting off to sleep when they herd a soft wimpering outside the door. Harry slowely got up and peaked out to see……..DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! I'M SO MEAN!! I LOVE CLIFIES….WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SAD….SNIFF….I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT…BUT I DID….OK…SO REVIEW!!!!!


	13. Training With Lupin

Disclaimer- Once again…I don't own anything… Aren't you guys getting tired of this?

00000000000000000000000000000

"It's Ron." He said to Hermione "but why is he in our Common Room?"

Harry and Hermione carefully emerged from the door. Ron had his head in his hands, and was crying like a baby, a letter sitting next to him on the table. Hermione put her hand up to stop Harry, and she advanced on Ron, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Ron what's the matter?" Hermione asked calmly rubbing her hand on his back.

"Harry c-can you g-go get Ginny f-for me?" He chocked out.

"Yeah I'll be rite back." Harry said trying to hold back the tears. He knew exactly what had happened.

Ron turned around and grabbed hold of Hermione, trying to keep his balance as he stood up.

"Hermione h-he d-didn't…he didn't make it."

"Ron why did you bring me down here!" Ginny yelled before she reached the Common Room. "I was with Dean and…" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ron.

"No. Oh no!" Ginny started. "Don't say it!"

Ron let go of Hermione and slowly started towards his sister. He put his arms around her but she fought it. Ron would defiantly have some bruises on his chest in the morning. Eventually she gave in and started crying.

"This is not h-happening. This is not happening." She chocked out.

They both fell to the floor not saying a word. Sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry had an arm around Hermione's shoulder, and they both just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Ron c-can I read the letter?" Hermione asked.

"I have to hear it to believe it." Ginny said, "Please read it out loud."

Dear Ron and Ginny,

I am sooooooo sorry that I have to tell you this through a letter. I wanted to tell you face to face, but I couldn't. As you know death eaters invaded the Ministry of Magic. Your father did not make it. He died a good man. There was a field trip going on for children of parents that worked at the Ministry, with a bunch of little kids. He saved those children, but it cost him his life. Just remember that your father went down a hero.

Love,

Mum.

Hermione had a very hard time reading it because it was very smudged. Mrs. Weasly was obviously crying as she wrote the letter.

"Come on Ginny," Ron said, "Lets go write back."

"Ok."

"Ginny and Ron started to leave when Hermione stopped them.

"Wait Ron." She said

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for today." She said.

"Your welcome." He said and he went of to the Gryffindor Common Room with Ginny.

"Oh Harry. I don't know if it's going to be a good idea to live with them over the summer."

"Don't say that Hermione. Mrs. Weasly needs you. It will keep her mind off things." Harry assured. "But now I have even more bad news. I know that Voldemort is going to attack in the winter because I had a dream that we were fighting him with snow all around."

"Well let's go tell Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione made there way to the Gargoyle, but when they got there they realized neither knew the password.

"Lemon Drops." Harry said, but no luck.

"Ton Tongue Toffee." Hermione said and the Gargoyle opened.

"How did you know?" Harry asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Lucky guess."

"Ahh… I have been expecting you." Came Dumbledore's voice.

"Yeah I think I know when the final battle is going to start." Harry said.

"And how do you know about this? Was it another dream?"

"Yes sir. It was. There were students fighting death eaters, and there was snow all over the ground. So I think it will happen in the winter."

"Well I expected this to happen. That is why I set up for you, Hermione, and Ron to start training with Lupin, and if you have time start the DA up again. I only want years 4 and up battling. Now you will start training with Lupin tonight. This will go on everyday before dinner."

"What about Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Well I am afraid I will have I will have to cancel that."

"What!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Yes you herd me correct. Now go get Mr. Weasly, and tonight will be your first training."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Hermione said. "Did you hear about what happened to Mr. Weasly?" (A/N: The dad…lol)

"Yes I did, and this is exactly the thing to get his mind off of things, and get his anger out."

"Ok." Harry said "Whatever you say sir."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was sitting in front of the fire gazing mindlessly into the fire as people all around him were laughing and having fun all around him.

"Ron," Hermione said, as she sat down next to him. "I know this is problebly the last thing you want to do rite now, but Dumbledore is making us go train with Lupin."

"No it's ok." Ron assured "Let's go."

The trio walked silently down the hall. No one wanted to say something wrong on accident. Harry opened the door to Lupin's room to find all the desk's pushed to the other side of the class, and a big empty space in the middle.

"Lupin what are we doing?" Harry asked.

"Well that's simple." He said. "We are going to be dueling. Now Mr. Weasly would you like to go first?"

"Sure I guess." He said, "Who will I be dueling."

"Well I was going to have you duel Mrs. Granger but seeing as some incidents that acured I would like you to let out ALL YOUR ANGER. Which might get a little dangerous. So you will be dueling me."

"Ok." Said Ron. "Lets start."

So Lupin walked to one side of the room, and Ron to the other.

"Ok Ron. Start when you're ready."

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Protego!"

So this went on for about a half an hour. Ron started out doing dumb boring spells, but after a while they got challenging, and Lupin was having a hard time blocking them.

"I think Ron won." Hermione whispered to Harry, as Ron and Lupin lowered their wands.

"Yeah or Lupin let him win." Harry said. Just then Lupin collapsed into a chair, panting like mad, while Ron had at least an hour more energy left.

"Just kidding." Harry said, "I think Ron won all by himself."

"Well," panted Lupin "I was going to pant battle all of you myself but gasp Ron wore me out. So Harry pause to catch more breath you and Hermione can duel each other."

"What!" Shouted Harry "Your making me battle my girlfriend?"

"Harry that's the first time you called me your girlfriend." Hermione stated.

"Did it sound good?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Quit it you love birds, and go battle." Said Ron.

Harry and Hermione walked to their spots in the classroom and lifted their wands high.

"Expelli.." Harry started

"Riggamortus Flero!" Hermione shouted and Harry's school uniform turned into a pink lacy dress.

Lupin was trying not to laugh, and Ron was sort of smiling. Hermione was rolling on the ground laughing so hard, not paying attention.

"Fricciferus!" Harry shouted and Hermione suddenly went bald.

Hermione's laughter changed into tears and Ron finally laughed.

"Harry!!" She shrieked.

"Don't worry I kn…."

"Pullerio!" She yelled and Harry now had pink hair "There now you match."

"Harry your looking more like a girl every minuet." Ron laughed.

"All rite you two stop it." Lupin managed to say in-between fits of laughter. "Harry give Hermione her hair back."

Harry did what he was told and Hermione now had a head full of hair.

"Ok. Now Hermione aren't you going to give me back my clothes and hair?" Harry asked.

"Well," said Hermione "I was seriously debating it, but I thought it would be weird snogging someone in a dress and pink hair." So Hermione said the reversal and Harry was back to normal.

"Ok you guys can go." Lupin said, "I wanted to see at what exact skill level you were all at, but I should have known you wouldn't fight each other."

"Yeah." Said Ron "but it was great to laugh."

"Ok well I will see you guys tomorrow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N…. Well that's it!! Lol..That was a funny and sad chapter at the same time…. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Harry Dreams

Disclaimer-The Harry Potter world is (unfortunately) not owned by me. Tear

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man I'm starving." Said Hermione. "Lets go to dinner."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made there way down to the Great Hall, and sat down to eat. Surprisingly Ron didn't touch a thing.

"Oh my is the world coming to an end?" Harry asked, "Ron Weasly isn't eating!" GASPED! (haha….inside joke)

Hermione gasped and Ron almost cracked a smile.

"I'm gonna go find Ginny." He said as he left the Great Hall.

Just as Harry and Hermione were about to leave Lavender stopped them.

""Hey guys is Ron mad at me?" she asked "Or is there something wrong?"

"Well there is something wrong but it has nothing to do with you. It's not my place to tell you what, but I really think Ron needs you rite now." Hermione said.

"Um ok." Lavender said, "I'll go find him."

"Harry I think I am going to go to bed early." Hermione said as they entered their Common Room.

"OK. I'll be out here doing homework if you need me."

Hermione set off to her private room while Harry got to work on his diary for Hagrid. At about midnight Harry was just about to leave for his room when he heard someone scream NO! from Hermione's room. He ran over to the door and opened it without knocking. Hermione was thrashing around in her bed sweat pouring off her face. (A/N: oo….how attractive..lol)

"Hermione!" Harry yelled shaking her "Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Hermione's eyes shot open, and she jumped on Harry, crying in his arms.

"Hermione does this have anything to do with when you were gone?" he asked pulling the covers around the two.

"Harry I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you do. Hermione I should know. Remember what a wreck I was last year because I didn't talk about Sirius or the Prophecy?" Harry asked, "Do you want to be like that?"

"NO. No I don't."

"All rite then tell me what happened."

"Well after Hedgwig gave me my wand I unlocked the door and started to try and find an exit. I was tiptoeing past doors when I herd a woman scream. Once I got closer I realized it was my mum." Hermione started.

"It's ok Hermione." Harry assured "Keep going."

"I ran into the room shouting any curses I could think of, but he got to me faster." Hermione sobbed, "He froze me and made me watch as he killed her. Slowly. I managed to break free of the hold he had on me, and I ran. Once I found an exit and was running outside I realized we were in the Forbidden Forest. My dad was running after me, and well, you know the rest."

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry. No one should have to go through that."

"You did. Twice."

"Yeah well I'm cursed, and you aren't. Neither is Ron."

"Harry just because someone is cursed or not doesn't mean we have to go through bad things in our life. You just need to remember that you have people there for you. All I could see was your face in my mind as I was running through the forest. Then I saw Ron and all the Wesley's. It helped."

"Shouldn't I be comforting you rite now?" asked Harry.

"No. Were comforting each other.'

"Ok well I should problebly go to bed." Said Harry as he started to get up.

Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go." She said, " I want you here."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Harry laughed as he slid under the covers.

"Good night Harry."

"Night Hermione." And they instantly fell asleep.

"_Harry." Someone whispered. "Harry I have something for you."_

_Harry looked around to see that he was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, a man sitting next to him._

"_Dad?" Harry asked, "Is that you?"_

"_Yes Harry it is, and I have something to give you. When you wake up go…"_

"_But I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here with you."_

"_Harry. Are you forgetting someone?" He asked._

"_Who could I need besides my parents?"_

"_OH I don't know," said James "Maybe the love of your life."_

"_Oh yeah" Harry said dumbly "Hermione."_

"_Now as I was saying. When you wake up come down here to the Common Room and stand in front of the fire. Start at the farthest brick to the left and go over 2 and up 8. Wiggle the old brick out, and take its contents." Just then James started to disappear. _

"_Wait! Don't go! What are you talking about?"_

"_You'll see. Just make sure someone else puts yours on for you, and you might want to put a pillow behind your head." He said, and disappeared into a silvery smoke._

Harry woke up with his arms around Hermione and a smile on his face. He looked at the clock, which read 4am, so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Standing in front of the fire he recalled his dream, wondering what he should do. Slowly he reached his hand towards the farthest left brick and went over 2 and up 8. Sure enough the brick came loose and Harry pulled out a brown box. When he opened it the contents surprised him.

0000000000000000000000000

A/N: HAHAHA!! I AM SOOOOO MEAN… lol… well I know what's in the box!!! CARE TO GUESS?? REVIEW ME YOUR GUESS!!! I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU WERE WRITE AT THE BEGINNING OF 15!


	15. Memories

Disclaimer: NONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! fiddlesticks

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry opened the box to find 3 rings. 1 was silver, and Harry picked it up the ring thrummed in his hand. There was one word inscribed on the side PROTECTION . Another ring was emerald green that said LOYALTY and a dark red one that said LOVE. Harry closed the box and ran up to Ron's dorm room.

"Ron! Ron wake up!" Harry whispered trying not to wake anyone else.

"What…" Ron groaned.

"Come with me." Harry said and he led Ron back to the other Common Room.

"Harry what are we doing here at 4 in the morning?"

"I'll tell you in a sec. Let me go wake up 'Mione."

Harry left and came back a few minuets later with a grumpy looking Hermione.

"Harry I was having a really good dream" she whined.

"Look what my dad gave me." Harry said as he pulled out the box with the rings.

"What are those?" Hermione asked "And how did your dad give them to you?"

"Well he told me were to find them in a dream, and I followed his directions. So here they are, he really didn't give instructions. Just don't put your own on, and site with a pillow behind you."

Hermione immediately reached out for the red one, almost like it was calling to her.

"Let me put it on you Hermione." Harry said, "See what happens."

Harry grabbed the dark red ring and slowly slipped it on her finger.

"UHH…" Harry gasped as he fell to the floor. Memories were flooding through his mind, but not his. Hermione's.

"_Look daddy! Look! I'm doing it!" A little 5-year-old Hermione cooed as she rode her 1st bike._

"_Your such a loser Hermione." A blond 9-year-old girl yelled. "I can't wait till your parents send you away for good to that away school."_

_Then there she was in 1st year running from the troll, scared to death._

_Then it changed again and Hermione was a pawn in the chest game, scared for Ron's life, and afraid of what Harry is getting himself into._

_Next she was back at her house outside with that blond girl. She was saying mean things and Hermione slapped her across the face. There were no more memories with her in it._

_Then there was the most horrible one Harry had to see. All the memories where Hermione loved her dad were shot down in one night. Hermione was about to go somewhere when her parents told her the truth, and her dad tried to rape her. That was the last memories before Harry opened his eyes._

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. That was really weird. I received all of your memories. From your 1st birthday till the day Dumbledore saved you from your father."

"So let me get this strait." Ron started, "When someone puts the ring on you receive all of there memories?"

"It looks that way." Said Hermione trying to get the ring off. "And I can't take it off."

"I think we are all meant to were these."

"Well let me put a ring on you Harry." Said Hermione picking up the silver ring.

"No." Harry said grabbing it away. " I don't want you to see my memories."

"Harry I don't think it works that wa…" Hermione started, but Ron had already slipped the ring on Harry's finger, both boys falling to the floor.

Harry's memories flooded into Ron's mind, and same with Ron's memories. Every so often Ron's body would tremble, and Harry constantly had smiles on his face.

After about an hour of waiting, and Hermione almost falling asleep, both boys opened there eyes. Harry stared at Ron, and Ron stared at Harry. Then out of the blue Ron grabbed Harry into a huge bear hug.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Ron said patting his back. Then he turned to Hermione. "I received all your memories too. I'm really sorry for…well…that night."

"Ok well I guess the last ring is Ron's." Hermione said changing the subject and grabbing the last ring. "I'll out it on."

She slipped the ring on his finger and fell to the floor.

Hermione stayed out for the longest. Not openening her eyes until 2 hours later.

"Gees…It took you long enough." Joked Harry.

"Well I was too busy laughing at Ron's stupid memories and crying at yours. By the way Ron. I thought you hated me in 1st year. I didn't know you had a crush on me."

"Yeah well I was young and stupid."

"Hey!" Harry butted in. "That's my girlfriend your talking about!"

"Sorry."

"You better be."

"Lets go to breakfast." Said Harry "I'm hungry." He grabbed Hermione's hand and a strong wave of energy shot through their bodies.

"Did you feel that?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Ron give me your hand." Said Hermione, "and grab Harry's with your other one."

Ron did what he was told, and a new stronger wave of energy shot through them. They opened their eyes to see each other glowing. Harry was silver, Hermione was red, and Ron was emerald green.

"Whoa." Said Hermione.

"You could say that again."

"Whoa."

"What does this mean?" wondered Harry. "Maybe we should go ask Dumbledore about this one."

"Yeah." Agreed Hermione, "but lets eat first."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed down to the Great Hall, and when they entered they couldn't believe their eyes. Each person had a different color surrounding them. Lavender and Ginny were glowing bright green. Most of the teachers were glowing silver, and Pavarti, Neville, and a few other Gryffindors were glowing red.

"D-do you all see that?"

"Yeah. And now I'm even more confused."

"Well after we eat we can go see Dumbledore."

"NO." said Ron, "Lets go now."

"Wow Ron is passing up breakfast?" Hermione said as they headed to Dumbledore's office. "I'm amazed."

"Yeah well I'll make up for it at lunch."

"There you 3 are!" Lupin yelled running towards them. "Come here! I need to talk to you!" He pulled them into an empty classroom.

"What is it Professor?" asked Harry "Because were kind of in a hurry."

"Where did you get the rings?" Lupin blurted out.

"What? How do you know about them?"

"Because Ron is wearing mine." Lupin said "and I can see everyone glowing."

"What do you know about them?" asked Ron.

"Well as I said, Ron is wearing mine, Harry is wearing Sirius', and Hermione is wearing James'. Did you all already receive each others memories?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Well we wore them when we were in school. Sirius found them in Hogsmeed, and they are supposed to bond whoever where's them together."

"Why can't we take them off?"

"They can only come off when someone dies. I was home one night doing dishes when my ring slipped off. I ran to James' house, and I found his ring on the sidewalk, Sirius' in the ditch. I then took them to Hogwarts and hid them behind that brick, but how did you come across them?"

"I was dreaming about my dad and he told me where to find them." Said Harry.

"Oh."

"So what's all this glowing about?"

"When you 3 clasped hands everyone you care about and want to protect glows your color."

"Is that all the rings do?"

"Well I think so. That's all we were able to find out."

"Oh. Well lets go back down to breakfast and see if there is still time to eat." Said Ron.

"I knew you wouldn't last."

"Hey!"

As Ron and Hermione kept arguing Draco walked up, and bandage on his 'broken' nose.

"I'm gonna get you back for breaking my nose Granger." He spat.

"I'd like to see you try ferret."

Draco made a jump at her but Harry pushed him out of the way. "Don't you have anything better to do Malfoy? Like snog every Slytherin alive?"

'Just wait." He said as he walked off. "Just wait."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N well that's it…part 16 will be up sometime… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Draco

Disclaimer- Nuttin…darn…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first snow had fallen and everyone was a little jittery. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't really had a lot of time together with the trainings with Lupin and all the DA meetings. There was only 1 more Hogsmeed trip till Christmas and Harry was desperately trying to figure out what to get Hermione. It couldn't be just some old gift; it had to come from the heart.

"Harry if you don't hurry up we are going to miss the carrages!" Hermione nagged.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Harry said, "Gees. I woke up late."

"Run Run Run!"

Harry and Hermione ran as fast as they could, making it to the last carage, but Hermione stopped dead in her tracks without getting on.

"Hermione come on! Get in!" Harry said as he pulled her into the carage. "What was that all about?"

"I can see them."

"See what?"

"The Thesterals."

"Oh." Harry said, "I'm sorry. It's ok."

"No. It's not. She might have lied to me for 17 years, but she didn't deserve to die. Now my father on the other hand does."

"Lets make a deal." Harry said, "How about all day long today we don't feel sorry for anyone. Ourselves including. We are going to have just a fun day with no worries."

"OK. Deal." She said, "but first I need to go Christmas shopping. Alone."

"Ok. We shall meet at the 3 Broomsticks at 2. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan."

It took Harry about 2 hours and 10 stores before he finally put Hermione's gift together. Hermione only took about 10 minuets for Harry since she was making his present back at school. They met back up at the 3 Broomsticks with Ron later on, and then sat up at the Shrieking Shack, talking and laughing.

(A/N: Ok. So I hate to skip around but…. Were skipping to Christmas. Sorry!)

"Merry Christmas Ron!" Harry and Hermione said handing Ron there joined gift.

(A/N: So I couldn't think about what to get him so whatever it is it's really cool, and expensive. That's why they had to share it.)

"Thanks you guys! This is great!"

"Here Harry." Hermione said handing him his present. "It was really fun to make."

Harry quickly opened the wrapping paper and almost cried when he saw what was inside. It was a huge photo album starting with pictures of his parents at Hogwarts, and ending with pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Hogwarts.

"Lupin gave me all the pictures of your parents and Collin gave me the pictures of us."

"Wow Hermione this is great!" Harry jumped up and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"Now." He said calming down a bit. "Your present." He handed her a velvet black box.

Hermione opened the box and stared in aw at all the different things. It was a charm bracelet with 8 charms on it. One was of a troll, there was a chess piece, a hospital cross, a black dog, a golden egg, a mistletoe charm, and one with a picture of Harry and Ron inside. The last one was a heart with the word sorry engraved in it.

"Harry what does this mean?"

"It means that I am sorry for everything I have put you through."

"Harry I chose to be your friend. I chose to put myself in danger."

"Well I still feel responsible."

"Harry I feel like we haven't spent a lot of time together in the past month. After dinner lets take a walk."

"Ok. Sounds good. Meet you in our Common Room after dark."

"Ok. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sometime after 11:00

"Harry we really shouldn't be out here." Hermione said, "It's dangerous."

"Hermione we'll be fine. Besides, you didn't mind doing this a few months ago."

"Yeah well a few months ago it wasn't pitch black, and we didn't have to worry about Voldemort and his death eaters attacking."

"Well true. But we'll be fine."

They walked into the Quidditch Pitch and sat down in the stands.

"I really, really, really like that photo album. It makes me feel like I know my parents that much more."

"Well you should thank Lupin. He went home and dug through old boxes to find them. I just put it all together."

"Next time I see him I will."

"Harry lets go back inside, I am started to freeze."

Harry and Hermione were in the castle making their way up to the Common Room when they ran into Draco, and about 15 other Slytherins.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Draco sneered, his 'group' circling around the two.

Harry and Hermione both simultaneously reached into their back pockets to find nothing.

"Looking for your wands?" Draco asked. "It sucks to be you doesn't it."

Draco snapped his fingers and a few Slytherins grabbed Harry and Hermione pulling them apart.

"Didn't I tell you I would get you back Granger?" Draco spat.

"What does this solve?" Harry asked.

"Oh it solves a lot for me." Draco said as he kicked Harry in his 'untouchables'.

(A/N: HAHAHAHAHA. That reminds me of my friend. He's all 'No! Don't hurt the twins!' LOL…Sry I just had to share.)

Harry let out a grunt and fell to the floor.

"Harry!"

"Oh you wait Granger. I haven't gotten to you yet."

Draco walked back over to Harry and kicked him numerous times in the stomach and ribs.

'_Harry why aren't you doing anything!'_

'_Hermione there are to many of them, and we don't have our wands. We would be stupid to fight by ourselves.'_

'_But Harry he could kill you.'_

'_That's not my destiny now is it?'_

Just then the two guys that were holding onto Hermione fell to the floor, and she took off down the hall.

'Don't just stand there." Yelled Draco "Go get her!"

'_Hermione don't! I know what your doing!'_

'_Yeah. Saving your ass!'_

Draco took off down the hall and brought Hermione back in 2 seconds flat. He pinned her up against the wall and started whispering something in her ear. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't fighting him.

'_Hermione don't let him do this to you! Fight back!'_

Hermione didn't listen.

'_Ron! Ron can you hear me!'_

'_Harry? What's going on?'_

'_Hermione needs help! Get a teacher fast! Were in the south hall.'_

There was a loud smack and Hermione fell to the ground, clutching her cheek.

"Get up!" Draco yelled, but she didn't move. "Get up!"

There were loud footsteps coming around the corner, and Lupin followed by Professor McGonagal and Ron rushed to the scene.

"What is going on here?!" Professor McGonagal yelled as the last Slytherin ran around the corner.

"Ron grab Miss Granger, Lupin grab Mr. Potter and escort them to the Hospital wing."

"Don't." Hermione said to Ron. "Go with Harry, he needs more help than me."

"NO. Your coming with me to the Hospital Wing whether you like it or not." Hermione obviously wasn't going to move so Ron picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Madame Pomphre started tisking the minuet they entered through the door. "How many times are you 3 going to be in this wing? Harry you should be paying my bills."

"Here." She said handing him and Hermione a bottle. "Drink this."

So Hermione and Harry both drank the disgusting vile, and fell instantly asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Man…..I love Draco soooo much….but he has to be the bad guy……he is hot though….just not with his hair slicked back like in the movies…..REVIEW!!!!!!!


	17. The War

Disclaimer: Do I have to? All rite… I don't own anything… 

0000000000000000000

It was Monday night and Harry and Hermione were about to leave the Hospital Wing when Dumbledore came in to talk to them.

"Mr. Potter Miss Granger, I do believe I have some bad news. After I received your statements about what happened we set out to look for Mr. Malfoy but he is no where on the Hogwarts grounds."

"Do you think he is in an elegance with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Most defiantly. There is more bad news though. The war has long been started and tonight will be the last night."

"What do you mean Professor?" Asked Hermione.

"I mean that as we speak death eaters are about 10 min. away from breaking onto the grounds. I need you and the rest of the DA to hide 1st through 3rd years in the Room of Requirements."

"Yes sir."

Harry and Hermione left the Hospital Wing and headed up to the Common Room.

"Hermione what did Draco say to you."

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Hermione it is. I know what you were about to let him do in order to save me. You shouldn't have done it."

"The things people do for love." She whispered and they entered the Common Room. The instant the portrait hole opened they were greeted by Ron.

"Hey. You guys ok?"

"Yeah. We need to get all the 1st – 3rd years into the Room of Requirements."

"We just got finished doing that."

"Oh. Now what do we do?"

"We figure out how we are going to go about this." Said Harry. "My destiny is to face Voldemort. I want you guys to help me get there, but then I don't want you two around him."

"What! You can't defeat him on your own! You need us!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione it's too dangerous."

"Don't even! Remember what your mother said?"

"How do you know about that? It was a dream."

"Because I had the same one." She said. "I am not going to just stand back and watch you die!"

"Neither am I." Ron joined in.

Just then Dean came running into the Common Room with the rest of the DA.

"You guys need to get outside. Fast!"

The trio followed them outside to find hundreds of death eaters swarming the castle, fighting students and members of the order.

"Ron watch out!" Hermione yelled pushing him on the ground. "That was close."

"Come on." Harry said "We have find Voldemort."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked rite in the middle of the battle, not getting touched. They were making there way towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry looked over to see Lupin shout something and Bellatrix Lestrange fall to the ground. Dead. Hermione made a weird noise and Harry looked over to se her dad walking towards her. Red sparks flew out of his wand and Harry jumped in front of her to protect her, but a reddish silverfish force field blocked the spell, the blow caused Harry to fall on the ground.

"Did the rings do that?" Ron wondered.

"Harry why did you do that? You could have been killed if that thing didn't come up."

"The things people do for love." Harry whispered as Tyler creped up on him.

"Avada Kendarva!" Hermione shouted and her dad fell lifeless to the ground. "I-I've never killed anyone before."

"Come on. We need to keep moving."

Harry had to pull on Hermione to keep her moving, and they ran into the Forbidden Forest. The snow making them not run as fast.

"Harry how do you know were we are going?"

"He's guiding me. I can feel it. But he doesn't seem to notice that you two are with me."

"Harry I just found something!" Hermione shrieked stopping dead in her tracks. "Look at the back of your rings. That spell was not there before."

Harry and Ron both flipped over their rings and revealed the foreign words.

"Flamorium Maximus." Hermione whispered and surprisingly and red light shot out of her ring, but dies instantly. "Maybe we all need to say it together."

"We don't have time." Harry said clutching his scar. "Voldemort is coming to us."

"So this is it." Ron said rather calmly.

"Hermione you know I love you and I always will, and Ron you are the best friend a guy could have."

"Same with me. Well except for the undying love for Hermione."

"Ron this is no time to fool around."

"We are going to make it through this." Hermione said. "Harry you promised me you would kill him, and you don't break your promise."

"Did you miss me?" a cold voice asked, and the famous trio turned around to be face to face with Voldemort.

0000000000000000000000000

A/N: AHHHH…..I am ending the series at part 20 and then the sequel is called Revenge….REVIEW!!


	18. Voldemort

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! well….anything in the Harry Potter world…

My computer is being sooooooooooo mean. It's not letting me go on the Internet a lot. Every once in a while it will be nice. Grrrrr…

00000000000000000000000000

"I have been waiting for this day a long time." Voldemort said.

"What? Your death day?"

"Ooh. Potters a little cocky, lets see how you feel after this." Voldemort lifted his wand at Hermione.

"Avada Kendarva!"

Hermione just stood there as the spell came closer. Just before it hit, a dark red wall lit up in front of her, and the curse was deflected.

"Well I didn't see that coming." He said simply. "I'll give you that one."

"You just think this is all one big game don't you?" Harry asked. "Because I sure as hell don't."

"Oh but that's exactly what it is isn't it? One big game. Which I am going to win."

"Fat chance." Harry spat.

Voldemort was starting to get angry at Harry's confidence, and Ron and Hermione's presence. He lifted his wand and flicked his wrist which sent Ron and Hermione flying in opposite directions.

"Expelli…" Harry started.

"Protego."

Hermione, who was thrown behind Voldemort, got up and slowly started towards him, her wand held high. She opened her mouth to say a spell when Voldemort whipped around and his hand struck her face. Hermione flew back and hit a tree, sliding to the ground.

"Hermione!"

"Stupefy!" The spell hit Voldemort squarely in the chest. He staggered back a little, but didn't seem to be affected.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Harry yelled running strait at Voldemort. All 3 spells hit him, and this time he fell backwards, giving Harry enough time to run over to Hermione.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She said rubbing her cheek.

"Where's Ron? We need him so we can try the spell on the rings."

"He's over there." Hermione pointed to behind Voldemort, who was now standing up. They got up and started to run towards Ron.

"Impedimenta!" he yelled and Harry and Hermione flew backwards, landing hard.

"Crucio!" He yelled again but only pointed it at Harry. His silver shield went up, but it wasn't strong because Ron or Hermione weren't there.

"Ahh…" Harry yelled, the curse ripping through his chest.

Ron, who was now conscious, managed to run over and be at Harry's side.

"Impedimenta!" Voldemort shouted again, but a green-ish silvery shield blocked it.

Hermione got up on her hands and knees and began crawling towards Ron and Harry.

"Stupefy!" Voldemort said, and the spell hit her in the shoulder, but she kept on going.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" She kept on going.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled, and Voldemort fell backwards.

Hermione made it to the boys and Harry picked her up, the 3 of them held hands.

"We sh-should say the spell at the same time. If it doesn't work at f-first keep saying it." She said.

"Flamorium Maximus!" They shouted and a purplish light illuminated out from their bodies.

(A/N: Yes in my world red+green+silverpurple.)

"Flamorium Maximus!" They chanted "Flamorium Maximus! Flamorium Maximus!"

A huge wave of this purplish light shot strait at Voldemort. He fell to the ground. Dead.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron let go of each other and passed out on the forest floor.

00000000000000000000000

A/N: 2 more chapters till the end. Remember the sequel is called Revenge. REVIEW


	19. Authors Note

Sorry everyone for not updating as much as I want to. My computer is being an ass and I want to kill it with a sludge hammer! Really bad. So again I'm really sorry if it takes me a long time to post new stories..

skyfire2459


	20. Part 19

Disclaimer: nope………… 

000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up 2 weeks later in the Hospital Wing to people running frantically around, and making a bunch of racket.

"Harry!" Yelled Ron. "Your awake!"

"Where's Hermione?" He asked panickaly. (Is that a word?)

"She's still out." Ron said pointing to the bed next to Harry's.

"When did you wake up?"

"Yesterday. Dumbledore said that the power of the rings sucked out all of our energy, and that's why we all fainted. But Hermione still isn't awake because of all the stupefy's she was hit with. The night I woke up, she almost didn't make it."

"Harry!" someone shouted, and Ginny, followed by a bunch of other Gryffindore's, crowded around his bed. Most of them had bandages and bruises all over their bodies.

"Harry, good job mate!" someone from the back of the mob shouted. "You too Ron!"

"So what all happened?" asked Ginny. "I want every detail."

"Move aside! Move aside!" Came another woman's voice and Madame Pomphre squeezed into the front of the crowd.

"Move along everybody. If you are occupying a bed get back into it, if not please leave and go back up to your dormoritories.

There was one big loud groan from the crowd as everyone went back to where they were or what they were doing.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am sure you are very hungry, so eat this and you may go back to sleep." She said and handed him a plate of food. He scarfed it down in a very Ron like way, and started back up with his conversation.

"So…" Harry started. "How many people um… died?"

"32 students, 2 teachers, and 15 death eaters."

"The students. Anyone we knew?"

"Yeah. Dean and Parvarti. The rest were all 4th years."

"Who were the 2 teachers?"

"Professor Trelawney and Madame Hooch."

"Oh." Harry said not knowing what else he should say.

"Well I am going back to bed. Hopefully Hermione will be awake by morning." Ron said.

Harry laid his head back down on the pillow and looked up at the starry sky. He felt different. Like a chunk of himself had been taken out of his body. A chunk he didn't want or need. Harry felt like the first time in the world he didn't have any weight on his shoulders. He felt free. It was nice.

Harry looked over to see, or hear, Ron snoring and Hermione stirring in her sleep. He looked around the Hospital Wing to see everyone sleeping so he slowly crept out of his bed and into Hermione's covers. She was very cold and pale. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and fell instantly asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!"

Harry felt something hitting his shoulder and when he opened his eyes Madame Pomphre was hitting him with a Daily Prophet.

"Get out of Miss Grangers bed!" she shrieked. "I don't care who you are or what you did, students do not sleep in each others bed!" Each word was emphasized with a smack in the head.

"Sorry Madame." Harry grumbled as he let go of Hermione and went back to his own bed.

"I do not mind if you sit on her bed but do not go in-between the covers."

Madame Pomphre left to tend to another person and Harry sat back down on Hermione's bed. She was no longer pale, and her hands were warm. Ron came over and sat down next to Harry.

"Come on mate lets go down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"No. I want to wait here till she wakes up."

"Harry you can't stay up here all day, who knows when she will wake up, and besides, you need to answer your mail."

"Mail?"

"Yeah. We all got some."

Harry looked around and sure enough on all 3 end tables were stacked with mail for the trio.

"Whoa." Harry said.

"Open one."

Harry picked up the one on top. It was bright pink. He read it to himself and started hysterically laughing.

"What does it say mate? Read it out loud."

"Ok. It says,

Dear Harry Potter,

My name is Ashleigh Spinnet and I think you are soooo dead sexy. Will you marry me? Please write back soon."

"You better write back and say your taken."

"Hermione!" Harry yelled jumping on her and giving her a hug and kiss.

"Whoa." Ron said "Best friend still in the room here."

"Sorry."

"Did you just wake up?"

"No I woke up in the middle of the night, but I didn't want to move from were I was." She said.

"I'm starving." Butted in Ron. "Now can we go to the Great Hall?"

"Yes Ron." Harry said. "Gees."

"We need to sneak out because Madame Pomphre will not be happy that we are leaving."

Ron and Harry stood up but Hermione stumbled and fell.

"Whoa." She said. "Head rush."

"Here." Harry said putting an arm around her shoulder and helping her up.

"I can walk Harry."

"I know, but just in case."

"Here comes Madame Pomphre." Ron said "Go GO GO!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked as fast as they could out of the Hospital Wing and down to the Great Hall. When they opened the huge doors, everyone looked up and started clapping. Ron's face, if possible, got even redder than his hair, and Harry and Hermione had huge goofy grins on their face.

As the trio sat down Dumbledore stood up and calmed the Hall down.

"As we all know we had many losses at our school. I have made a memorial in honor of those teachers and students. You may go see it whenever you want. On another note Voldemort is gone, and we have 3 wonderful students to thank for that." He said pointing at the trio. "I have never had students like them. They have broken so many rules, and snuck out so many times, yet they seem to always be able to solve problems and get themselves out of trouble. Well they managed to do that one last time. Hopefully they will finish there last year with no more problems."

Just then Madame Pomphre came storming into the hall.

"You 3 should be in bed!" She yelled pointing her finger at each syllable. "Especially you Miss Granger! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

"I guess things will never change." Dumbledore said as he watched the Golden Trio limp back up to the Hospital Wing.

0000000000000000000000000

A/N; Well? 1 chapter to go and then the nest one will be on the sequel Revenge.


	21. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…if I did I would be swimming in a pool of gold…

000000000000000000000

"So this is it." Hermione said sitting in-between Harry and Ron. "Our last day at Hogwarts."

"Yeah. And can you believe we spent 7 years of our lives here? And not to mention all the stuff we went through."

"Yeah. I sure didn't know what I was getting myself into when I first arrived at school." Said Ron. "I was worried about all the teachers and other kids not liking me, not another attack from Voldemort."

"Lets stop by the memorial before the ceremony. I feel like I haven't been there at all." Harry said.

The trio walked down to Hagrid's hut were there was a slab of stone with the names of each non-survivor engraved there. They stood there in silence. Not saying a word out of respect. There were flowers strewn all over the place, and pictures next to peoples names, and unopened letters.

Lavender came out of no were and took Ron's hand, telling the 3 that the ceremony was about to begin.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their place in line as all 7th years entered the Great Hall. All 4 houses roared with claps for their fellow graduates out of Hogwarts.

"Today is a stepping stone in your life." Dumbledore started. "You are no longer little children who need to be looked after anymore, but adults. Just being here and making I all 7 years proves that you are ready. Now Hogwarts is a school of traditions. Most of them happening on this very day. At the begging of the year Parvarti, a 7th year girl who lost her life in the war, came up to me in September full of graduation ideas. I told her no, I am not a man of change, but she wouldn't stop nagging me about it. Then Lavender got in on it and I couldn't refuse. Miss. Brown will be making the speech by her self, we are very sorry Miss Patil couldn't be here with her." Dumbledore stepped away and made room for Lavender to come down.

"Everyone has something very unique and different about them. Parvarti always would notice the tiniest little thing about you and make it such a big deal. She thought of these stupid little awards and went around having people vote." She stopped to wipe the tears away, and to pull out a bunch of medals. "The categories are: Most likely to stay friends forever, person who always makes you laugh, most likely to grow up and have more that 10 kids, cutest couple, most friendliest, most changed, most likely to never change, and best personalities."

Lavender was crying so hard by now that she could barely talk, and her hands were shaking. Ron, who was at the front of the ground, was trying to give her encouraging words.

"It's ok Lavender. You can do this. Just say the category and the winner. Imagine Parvarti standing rite there nest to you."

Lavender took a deep breath and began to call off the first category. "Most likely to stay friends forever…with 64 votes………Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter!"

They all walked out in front of the 7th years and received their medals.

"Person who always makes you laugh… with a total of 108 votes….Semus Finnigin!"

Semus did the same as the trio did, and received his award.

"Most likely to grow up and have more than 10 kids. Now Parvarti loved to embarrass people and that's why she thought of this category….with 83 votes….Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!"

Harry and Hermione were both defiantly red in the face and after they received their award, Harry bent over and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss. The Great Hall roared with noise.

"Cutest couple….with 80 votes…. ME and Ron Weasly!"

Ron walked down and put Lavenders medal on for her, same with Lavender putting on his.

"M-most friendliest is the next one. Parvarti won that one. I guess I will hang on to it and give it to her mother. Uh…Most changed, with 90 votes, is Neville Longbottom!"

Neville was very surprised and tripped on his way down to the medal.

"Now most likely to never change was awarded to Draco Malfoy, but he is not here so I guess he won't get it. And last but not least, best personalities were awarded to Semus and Dean. Semus you can take Deans medal and do what you want with it."

"Well that's it." Said Lavender "I hope you guys had fun, and that this will become a new Hogwarts tradition."

Lavender went back to her spot in line and Dumbledore stood forward.

"I will definitely keep this a tradition, it was very fun." He said "Now I do believe that this batch of 7th years have been my favorite of all. I have gotten to know each and every one of you, which doesn't happen very often. I can name off everyone here and say their best qualities and worst. But I won't bore you all. Now as I call your name come down and get your degree, this will allow you to use magic outside of school. So starting with Hufflepuff."

The whole ceremony lasted about an hour and now everyone was back in their dorms packing.

"How long will it be till I see you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It depends on how fast I can get away from the Dursley's. it just sucks that I am going to have to live in Sirius' house all alone. You'll be there with me the day I move in rite? You and Ron? I don't know if I could go through his stuff by myself."

"Of course we'll be there."

They were just done packing when Ron appeared at the door.

"The train's about to leave. Lets go."

So the famous golden trio walked out to the train station arm in arm, Hermione in the middle. As Harry was about to board the Hogwarts express a barn owl came swooping down with another letter.

"Not another marriage proposal." Harry groaned.

"Wait and open in once we find a seat."

So they all boarded the train and found an empty compartment rite away.

"Ok mate. Now open it, and read it out loud."

Harry tore open the envelope and read the short letter.

Potter

The war is far from over, and I'm just getting started.

ThE eNd? oR iS iT?

00000000000000000000000000

A/N: stay tuned for the sequal…titled Revenge…..dun dun dun…..


End file.
